It's Not Everyday Love
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione go across the pond to start thier lives anew? but, they won't be going alone Draco, Blaise, Theo, Teddy, Remus, Lupin, Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy (Draco's parents) Neville and Ginny are coming along. Trouble is brewing and the small town of Forks are in for a wild crazy ride. Seth/Hermione/Jared, Jacob/Harry/Draco (three some) on both couples! R/R
1. Prologue

**It's Not Every day Love**

 **Summary: What happens when Harry, Hermione and their friends (Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Jayden 'Jay' Granger, Fred & George Weasley, Ginny Weasley and her fiancée Neville Longbottom) all decided to go across the pond to start their lives anew? Trouble is brewing and the small town called Forks is in for a wild ride. Harry finds out hidden secrets that his best friend Hermione is his twin sister and her older brother Jayden is their older brother. Harry and his new-found family of friends meet the pack at school of La Push High? Imprint starts (O_0) than meets the Cullens later… much to Bella's displeasure who just happens to be Hermione's estrange cousin (gasp) who don't get along AT ALL. Why? I just plain hate Isabella Marie Swan her character sucks in the book and the movie why? Ugh! She's so whining and demanded attention from both Edward and Jacob (ugh) I don't believe Isabella deserves either of them because they're both deserve better than Isabella. So, in this story …takes place after the war was over Deathly Hallows 2 (Harry Potter) … (Eclipse) in Twilight … **

**Jacob and Bella aren't in speaking terms now because the Cullens are back… instead of Jacob fighting for her love… he finds himself in a dilemma fighting for his soul mate Aries 'Ariel or AJ' (Harry) who happens to be taken by Derek (Draco) (GASP O_0) Also Harry and Hermione has two mates but, you'll find out later. Jayden of course was heartbroken over his late wife Maliyah 'Mal' who was only 6 ½ months pregnant with their first child, their son named Logan Matthew Granger and was instantly killed thanks to Bellatrix that she didn't even noticed that Hermione shot her with a sniper on the head from her adopted father Dan which took 12x tries to make sure she's dead. Yes, she was that angry and pissed to lose her sister in law Maliyah 'Mal' and her newborn nephew Logan which led Hermione and Jay to plan to hide their parents under the Potter's Manors in a different country to keep them safe with their newborn siblings/twins Zander and Zoey who are now adopted into the Potter family. Anyway, Jayden finds his mate with Fred Weasley…. Imprint story! They also found out that their parents James and Lily Potter are alive (YAY!) but, until later in the chapters though I won't spoil a lot but, just wanted to hint that out. Warning Major Bella Swan, Albus Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley & Ronald 'Ron' Weasley BASHING!**

 **Prologue**

 ** _(A/N: Hey guys snowy here! I just thought I give you guys heads up that I'm going to write Harry and his family secret identity and everything so that way no one will get confuse from their original name to a family name and all that. I'm going to start with Severus and his family then Sirius, and the others. Severus Snape will be Harry, Hermione and Jayden's father in this story—there's going to be a few twists but, hopefully you'll enjoy the characters and all that. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are going to be Severus's brothers (weird, right?) I might as well twist a few things ha-ha)_**

 ** _FAMILY NAME (PRINCE)_**

 ** _Name: Severus Tobias Snape_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Tobias Alan Prince 'Toby'_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Keegan Joseph Evans 'Kevin'_**

 ** _Nicknames: Sev (Lily Potter 'nee Evans), Snivellus (by Marauders) or Slythrus (Potter watch)_**

 ** _Animagus Form: Fox (Black with white paws—Shadow)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (January 9, 1960) New Birthday (January 26, 1960)_**

 ** _Species: Human (Male)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Original (Black) New Hair Color (Auburn Red)_**

 ** _Relationship: Original (Single) Love Interest (Minerva McGonagall) Lily Potter 'nee Evans (first love)_**

 ** _Godchildren: Original (1) Derek Michael (Draco Malfoy) (4) James 'Jay' (Jayden), Aries Jamie 'Ariel or AJ' (Harry), Arianna Sapphire Lillian Rose 'Aria' (Hermione) and Derek Michael (Draco Malfoy)_**

 ** _Children: Original (None) Now: 7 children James 'Jay' (Jayden), Aries Jamie 'Ariel or AJ' (Harry), Ariana Sapphire Lilian Rose 'Aria' (Hermione), Nicolas Tyler 'Nico' (Neville Longbottom), Baxter Ian 'Blake' (Blaise Zabini), Zander Maxwell Neil 'Zayne' (OC) and Zoelle Sophia Carson Prince 'Zoey' (OC)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Originally (Half Blood) Now (Pureblood)_**

 ** _Skin Color: Original (Light) Now (Light Mocha)_**

 ** _Height: 6' 3"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular, closed off, very calm (keeps to himself)_**

 ** _House: Slytherin (Head of Slytherin House)_**

 ** _Occupation: Original (Professor of Potions in Hogwarts) Now (Owns a shop to make his own potions)_**

 ** _Best Friends: Lily Potter 'nee Evans, Regulus Black (Sirius little brother) and Lucius Malfoy_**

 ** _Godchildren: James 'Jay' (OC) (Jayden), Aries 'AJ' (Harry) and Arianna 'Aria' (Hermione), Derek (Draco Malfoy), Blake (Blaise Zabini) and Athena 'Shayne' (Theodore Nott)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches; manipulated clutches against the Potter family as he's the one that separated Harry away from his family Hermione and Jayden 'Jay', made a marriage contract with the youngest Weasley children, gave them full access to the Potter's vaults, learned that Jayden's wife Mal got murdered by Albus Dumbledore himself while protecting their unborn first son (she was only 6 ½ months pregnant) at the time causing Jayden to feel very conflicted, angry, hurt, devastated and very pissed towards the headmaster; they also learned that James and Lily didn't get murdered under Voldemort's influence but, under Albus Dumbledore who not only disobeyed their wishes to not put their children under Lily's sister Petunia and her family's custody as they hate everything about magic and learned that James & Lily are alive._**

 ** _Name: Sirius Orion Black_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Sidney Garret Prince 'Sid'_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Stephano Kyle Evans 'Steph'_**

 ** _Nicknames: Padfoot (Marauders), Siri (Hermione, Lily, Amelia 'Amy' & Narcissa), Sniffles (Harry, Hermione & Jayden)_**

 ** _Animagus: Grim (Dog)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (November 3, 1959) New Birthday (November 16, 1959)_**

 ** _Species: Human (Male)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Original (Black) New Hair Color (Auburn Red)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Original (Grey) Eye Color Hair (Emerald Green)_**

 ** _Relationship: Taken (Amelia Bones 'Amy' (Sirius is planning on asking Amelia to marry him)_**

 ** _Children: None (Now Susan Bones—step daughter, James 'Jay' (Jayden), Aries 'Ariel or AJ' (Harry), Arianna Sapphire Lilian Rose 'Aria' (Hermione) (Sirius, Remus & Severus godchildren) and future children._**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin Color: Original (Light) New Skin Color (Light Mocha)_**

 ** _Height: 5' 9.5"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular, Quidditch_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor, known as a trouble maker with his best friends James Potter (Prongs) and Remus (Mooney)_**

 ** _Occupation: Auror, Head of the Black Family, Now (Teacher in LaPush High)_**

 ** _Best Friends: James Potter (Prongs), Remus Lupin (Mooney), Lily Potter, Frank & Alice Longbottom_**

 ** _Godchildren: James 'Jay' (OC) (Jayden), Aries 'Ariel or AJ' (Harry) and Arianna 'Aria' (Hermione)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches; manipulated clutches against the Potter family as he's the one that separated Harry away from his family Hermione and Jayden 'Jay', made a marriage contract with the youngest Weasley children, gave them full access to the Potter's vaults, learned that Jayden's wife Mal got murdered by Albus Dumbledore himself while protecting their unborn first son (she was only 6 ½ months pregnant) at the time causing Jayden to feel very conflicted, angry, hurt, devastated and very pissed towards the headmaster; they also learned that James and Lily didn't get murdered under Voldemort's influence but, under Albus Dumbledore who not only disobeyed their wishes to not put their children under Lily's sister Petunia and her family's custody as they hate everything about magic and learned that James & Lily are alive._**

 ** _Name: Remus John Lupin_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Roderico 'Rocco' David Prince_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Lawrence 'Lars' Ian Evans_**

 ** _Nicknames: Moony (by Marauders & Trio) or Remus (friends & family)_**

 ** _Animagus: Werewolf_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (March 10, 1960) New Birthday (March 25, 1960)_**

 ** _Species: Human (Male)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Light Brown flecked with gray hair (New Hair Color: Satin Red Hair)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Green (New Eye Color: Emerald Green)_**

 ** _Sex: Male_**

 ** _Relationship: Married—Nymphondora Tonks 'Dora'_**

 ** _Children: Edward Theodore Remus Lupin 'Teddy', Jasmine Roe 'Jazz' and Daisy Lynn (twins)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Originally (Half Blood) Now (Pureblood)_**

 ** _Skin: Light (New Skin Color—Light Mocha)_**

 ** _Height: 6'3"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular, Perfect, book-worm, intelligent in his group of friends._**

 ** _House: Gryffindor_**

 ** _Occupation: Professor of Defense of the Dark Arts_**

 ** _Best Friends: James Potter (Prongs), Sirius Black (Padfoot), Lily Potter, Frank & Alice Longbottom_**

 ** _Godchildren: James 'Jay' (OC) (Jayden), Aries 'AJ' (Harry) and Arianna 'Aria' (Hermione),_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington  
Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches; manipulated clutches against the Potter family as he's the one that separated Harry away from his family Hermione and Jayden 'Jay', made a marriage contract with the youngest Weasley children, gave them full access to the Potter's vaults, learned that Jayden's wife Mal got murdered by Albus Dumbledore himself while protecting their unborn first son (she was only 6 ½ months pregnant) at the time causing Jayden to feel very conflicted, angry, hurt, devastated and very pissed towards the headmaster; they also learned that James and Lily didn't get murdered under Voldemort's influence but, under Albus Dumbledore who not only disobeyed their wishes to not put their children under Lily's sister Petunia and her family's custody as they hate everything about magic and learned that James & Lily are alive._**

 ** _Name: Nymphondora Lupin 'nee Tonks_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Natalia Tara Prince_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Regina 'Reggie or Gina' Evans_**

 ** _Nickname: Dora (Remus), momma (Teddy & the twins), Tonks (friends & family)_**

 ** _Animagus: Jack Rabbit_**

 ** _Birthday: Original April 12, 1972 New Birthday April 27, 1972_**

 ** _Species: Human (Female) (Metamorphagus)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Original (Variable Dark, sometimes bubblegum pink—biologically light brown) (New Hair Color: Auburn Re)_**

 ** _Relationship: Married/mate to Remus Lupin_**

 ** _Children: Edward Theodore Remus Lupin 'Teddy' (3 years old) and 7 ½ months pregnant with twins (girls) Jasmine Roe and Daisy Lynn_**

 ** _Blood Type: Originally (Half-blood) Blood Type (Pureblood)_**

 ** _Skin: Original (Variable Pale) (New Skin Color—Light Mocha)_**

 ** _Height: 5'6"_**

 ** _Build: Hour-glass, Dainty, toned and muscular_**

 ** _House: Hufflepuff House (Graduate—alumni—Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardly)_**

 ** _Clothing Style: Girly and sporty, clumsy, heart of gold._**

 ** _Accessories: stub earrings, watch, and necklace that Remus bought her for their 3rd year wedding anniversary and her wedding rings_**

 ** _Occupation: Auror (Police for Wizards/Witches) in the Wizarding World._**

 ** _Parents: Edward and Andromeda Tonks_**

 ** _Best Friends: Charles 'Charlie', William 'Bill', Percival 'Percy' Fredrick 'Fred' and George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Jayden Seth Milo Potter (Granger), Cameron Davis (OC), Maliyah 'Mal' and Sophia Cartwright. Mal (Jay's first wife)_**

 ** _Siblings: None (only child)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Name: Harrison James Potter 'Harry'_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Aries Jamie Prince 'Ariel or AJ'_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Arielle Taylor Evans 'Elle'_**

 ** _Nicknames: Moony (by Marauders & Trio) or Remus (friends & family)_**

 ** _Animagus: Lion (Leo), Werewolf (Sunny) and Artic Fox (Umbrion)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (July 31, 1980) New Birthday (July 14, 1980)_**

 ** _Species: Human (Male) Now (Female; used a potion to transform himself into a girl)_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Siren/Veela 1-2 mates? Draco Malfoy & Jacob Black_**

 ** _Relationship: Originally (Single) Now (love interest Draco Malfoy & Jacob Black)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Original (Shaggy Black Hair) New Hair Color (Auburn Red)_**

 ** _Eyes: Emerald green (kept his eye color)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Originally (Half-Blood) Blood Type (Pureblood Wizard)_**

 ** _Skin: Light (New Skin Color—Light Mocha)_**

 ** _Height: 5'10"_**

 ** _Build Muscular, Sporty, thanks to Quidditch, Captain/Seeker in his year—in Gryffindor._**

 ** _House: Gryffindor—Quidditch Captain—until he left Hogwarts._**

 ** _Clothing Style: Original (casual clothes) New Clothes Girly, Sporty and a bit shy._**

 ** _Occupation: Originally student (Hogwarts) Now (transferred and moved to America to LaPush High)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank & Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Daniel and Emma Griffin (Granger), Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy (Black) and Severus Snape_**

 ** _Parents: James and Lily Potter (biologically parents) Daniel and Lily are cousins, (Daniel & Emma Granger—aunt & uncle), Severus Tobias Snape (godfather/father) in their family. Vernon and Petunia Dursley (aunt and uncle, Dudley (his cousin) his relatives who raised him until he had enough and left._**

 ** _Best Friends: Hermione Potter (Granger), Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini._**

 ** _Siblings: None (Single Child) Until he learned he has siblings Jayden Seth Milo Potter and Hermione Jean Potter (Granger) his twin sister and youngest cousins/siblings who are twins—Zander Maxwell Neil and Zoelle Sophia Carson Granger 'Zoey' (found out about his real family 7 siblings total—James Isaac 'Jay' (Jayden), Aries Jamie 'Ariel or AJ' (Harry), Ariana Sapphire Lilian Rose 'Aria' (Hermione), Nicolas Tyler 'Nico' (Neville Longbottom), Baxter Ian 'Blake' (Blaise Zabini), Zander Maxwell Neil 'Zayne' (OC) and Zoelle Sophia Carson Prince 'Zoey' (OC) (the twins, youngest siblings/cousins)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) Harry learns that his parents Jams and Lily are alive being stuck inside a portrait for over 17 years thanks to his sister Hermione who managed to get them out and told them what happen so they agreed to keep a low profile and get their revenge against Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ronald Prewitt (former Weasley)_**

 ** _Name: Hermione Lilian Rose Potter (Hermione Jean Granger)_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Arianna Sapphire Lilian Rose Prince 'Aria'_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Aquarius Jadene Evans 'Aqua'_**

 ** _Nicknames: Mia, Mya, Mimi, Sapphire 'Fire', Mione, book worm (Slytherins originally, sometimes 'know-it-all' or Herms (Ron—which she detests a lot)_**

 ** _Animagus: Werewolf (Snowflake), Artic Fox (Eevee) and Panther (Espeon)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (September 19, 1979) New Birthday (July 14, 1980)_**

 ** _Species: Human (Female)_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Siren/Veela 1-2 mates? Jared Cameron & Seth Clearwater_**

 ** _Relationship: Original (was in a relationship with Ronald Weasley, only to broke up with him when he was caught cheating on Hermione with Lavender Brown for being a cheating bastard) Jason Jacob Santos 'Jax' (puppy love), Seth Patterson (high school love), Oliver Wood (first love), Cedric Diggory (boyfriend to fiancée who got murdered by Voldemort himself) love interest Jared Cameron & Seth Clearwater._**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Brown) New Hair Color (Auburn Red Hair)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Brown) New Hair Color (Emerald Green)_**

 ** _Sex: Female_**

 ** _Blood Type: Originally (Muggleborn) Now Blood Type (Pureblood)_**

 ** _Skin: Originally (Light) New Skin Color (Light Mocha)_**

 ** _Height: 5' 8"_**

 ** _Build: Hour-glass, Dainty, toned and muscular_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor House_**

 ** _Clothing Style: Girly and sporty_**

 ** _Accessories: Hoop Earrings with a sapphire blue heart pendant and charm bracelet sometimes she'd wear her golden locket with her families pictures inside._**

 ** _Occupation: Originally student (Hogwarts) Now (transferred and moved to America to LaPush High)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank & Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Daniel and Emma Griffin (Granger), Lucius & Naricissa Malfoy (Black) and Severus Snape_**

 ** _Parents: Daniel and Emma Granger (adopted parents/godparents—aunt and uncle) James and Lily Potter (biologically parents) Daniel and Lily are cousins._**

 ** _Severus Tobias Snape (godfather/father) in their family, Sirius and Remus (godfather's) along with her godparents etc._**

 ** _Best Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (former best friend/ex-boyfriend) Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini._**

 ** _Siblings: Jayden Seth Milo Potter (Granger) with twins Zander Maxwell Neil and Zoelle Sophia Carson Granger 'Zoey' (found out about his real family 7 siblings total— Aries Jamie 'AJ' (Harry James Potter) and James Isaac (Jayden) Nathaniel Tyler 'Nate' (Neville) Blake Ian (Blaise Zabini), Zander Maxwell Neil Potter (Granger) 'Zayne' (OC) and Zoelle Sophia Carson Potter (Granger) 'Zoey' (the twins—youngest siblings)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) Harry learns that his parents Jams and Lily are alive being stuck inside a portrait for over 17 years thanks to his sister Hermione who managed to get them out and told them what happen so they agreed to keep a low profile and get their revenge against Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ronald Prewitt (former Weasley)_**

 ** _Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Nicolas Tyler Prince 'Nico'_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Matthew Lewis Evans 'Matt'_**

 ** _Nicknames: Nev, Nev-Nev bear (Ginny's nickname for her husband which left him very shy)_**

 ** _Animagus: Lion (Viper), Werewolf (Speedster) Phoenix (Dodger)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (July 30, 1980) New Birthday (July 15, 1989)_**

 ** _Species: Human (Male)_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Siren/Veela (mate Ginevra Virginia West 'Ginny' (Gemini 'Gemi)_**

 ** _Relationship: Engaged (soon to be married—Gemini 'Gemi' West (Ginny Weasley)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Dark Brown) New Hair Color (Auburn Red)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Brown) New Eye Color (Emerald Green)_**

 ** _Skin Color: Original (Light) New Skin Color (Light Mocha)_**

 ** _Height: 5' 9"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular, strengths, good with plants (inherited from his mum Alice)_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor_**

 ** _Occupation: Originally student (Hogwarts) Now (transferred and moved to America to LaPush High)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James & Lily Potter, Amelia Bones, Daniel and Emma Griffin (Granger), Lucius & Naricissa Malfoy and Severus Snape_**

 ** _Parents: Frank and Alice Longbottom (they'll be regaining their memories within the chapters), grandmother Augusta Longbottom) rest of his relatives are dead during the war._**

 ** _Severus Tobias Snape (professor/father) in their family._**

 ** _Best Friends: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini._**

 ** _Siblings: None (only child) now—James Isaac 'Jay' (Jayden) Aries Jamie 'AJ' (Harry James Potter) Arianna Sapphire Rose 'Aria' (Hermione) and Blake Zander Maxwell Neil Potter (Granger) 'Zayne' (OC) and Zoelle Sophia Carson Potter (Granger) 'Zoey' (the twins—youngest siblings)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) Harry learns that his parents Jams and Lily are alive being stuck inside a portrait for over 17 years thanks to his sister Hermione who managed to get them out and told them what happen so they agreed to keep a low profile and get their revenge against Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ronald Prewitt (former Weasley)_**

 ** _Name: Blaise Dominic Zabini_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Baxter Ian Prince 'Blake'_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Brandon Jesus Evans 'Brent or B'_**

 ** _Nicknames: BB (Draco, Theo & Pansy), Silent Prince (Slytherin House)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (September 1, 1979) New Birthday (September 12, 1979_**

 ** _Species: Human (Male)_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Siren/Veela (mate Lorelei Jasmine Miller 'Lori' (Luna Lovegood)_**

 ** _Relationship: Engaged (soon to be married—Lorelei Jasmine Miller 'Lori' (Luna Lovegood)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Black) New Hair Color (Auburn Red)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Black) New Eye Color (Emerald Green)_**

 ** _Skin Color: Original (Dark) New Skin Color (Light Mocha)_**

 ** _Height: 6' 1"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular, thanks to Quidditch, Chaser, hides within the shadows with Theo as their both known as the 'Slytherin' Prince._**

 ** _House: Slytherin._**

 ** _Occupation: Originally student (Hogwarts) Now (transferred and moved to America to LaPush High)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: Lucius & Naricissa Malfoy 'nee Black and Severus Snape_**

 ** _Parents: Sophia June Zabini (mother) and Francisco Justin Zabini 'Frank or Fernie'_**

 ** _Severus Tobias Snape (professor/father) in their family._**

 ** _Best Friends: Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas_**

 ** _Siblings: Originally (2 siblings) one sister and one brother Jadene Elizabeth Zabini 'Jade' (OC) and Taichi 'Tai' Junior Zabini (they're living in Italy, Blaise is very close with his family—so they're the only family besides the Malfoy's that know where Blaise is)_**

 ** _Now (8 siblings) James Isaac 'Jay' (Jayden), Aries Jamie 'AJ' (Harry James Potter), Arianna Sapphire Rose 'Aria' (Hermione), Nathaniel Tyler 'Nate' (Neville Longbottom) Zander Maxwell Neil Potter (Granger) 'Zayne' (OC) and Zoelle Sophia Carson Potter (Granger) 'Zoey' (the twins—youngest siblings)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) Zander and Zoey are still young—but, they're twins/cousins to Hermione, Harry, Blake, Nate, and Jay but, will be originally their youngest siblings either way._**

 ** _FAMILY OF MOREAU_**

 ** _Name: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Alekander Jason Moreau 'Alek'_**

 ** _Back Up: Jason Isaac Roberts_**

 ** _Nicknames: Luc (Sirius Black) or Lucius_**

 ** _Birthday: Originally (September 9, 1954) New Birthday (September 7, 1954)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (White Blonde) New Hair Color (Dark Brown)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Grey) New Eye Color (Blue)_**

 ** _Species: Human (Male) He finally cut his hair short_**

 ** _Relationship: Married_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Veela (1) Narcissa Malfoy 'nee Black (wife)_**

 ** _Children: Originally (1) Derek Michael (Draco Malfoy) Now (3) Derek Michael (Draco Malfoy), Lorelei Jasmine (Luna Lovegood) and Athena 'Shayne' Miller (Theo)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Originally (Pale) New Skin Color (Light)_**

 ** _Height: 6'3"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular (keeps to himself)_**

 ** _House: Slytherin, Head Boy, Perfect._**

 ** _Occupation: Originally (Hogwarts Governor) Now (CEO of Malfoy Inc.)_**

 ** _Best Friends: Severus Snape and Francisco Zabini 'Frank or Fernie'_**

 ** _Godchildren: James 'Jay' (OC) (Jayden), Aries 'AJ' (Harry) and Arianna 'Aria' (Hermione), Blake (Blaise) Prudence 'Prue' (Pansy) and Athena 'Shayne' (Theo)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington  
Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore clutches as he's the main reason why he lost his friends from the 1rst war, nearly got him and his family killed and learned Albus real intension with Harry, Hermione and Jayden, he also finds out that Lily Potter erased his memories to protect him and his family from Voldemort (the Dark Lord) and Albus, he's in shock with the news._**

 ** _Name: Narcissa Rosier Malfoy_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Helen Natalia Moreau_**

 ** _Back Up: Natalia Jo Roberts_**

 ** _Nicknames: Cissa (Sirius) Cissy (Bellatrix) Cece (Andromeda) Mother (Draco & Theo) Mum (Luna)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (April 22, 1955) New Birthday (April 19, 1955)_**

 ** _Hair Color: White Blonde (New Hair Color: Dark Brown)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Blue_**

 ** _Sex: Female_**

 ** _Relationship: Married_**

 ** _Children: Originally (1) Derek Michael (Draco Malfoy) Now (3) Derek Michael (Draco Malfoy), Lorelei Jasmine (Luna Lovegood) and Athena 'Shayne' Miller (Theo)_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: None (mate to Lucius Malfoy)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Originally (Pale) New Skin Color (Light)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Blonde) New Hair Color (Dark Brown)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Blue—she kept her color)_**

 ** _Height: 5'8''_**

 ** _Build: Hour-glass, dainty, toned and muscular._**

 ** _House: Slytherin, Head Girl, Perfect._**

 ** _Occupation: Unknown_**

 ** _Clothing Style: Fashionable, businesslike, girly._**

 ** _Accessories: Gem Jewels (any of them) necklace pearls or diamonds_**

 ** _Best Friends: Lilian Potter 'nee Evans, Sophia Zabini, Bellatrix Lestrange 'nee Black 'older sister 'known as Bella' and Andromeda Tonks 'nee Black (older sister)_**

 ** _Godchildren: James 'Jay' (OC) (Jayden), Aries 'AJ' (Harry) and Arianna 'Aria' (Hermione), Blake (Blaise) Prudence 'Prue' (Pansy) and Athena 'Shayne' (Theo)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington  
Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore clutches as he's one of a few who learned what's Albus real intention with Harry, Hermione and Jayden—also learned that his memories was erased thanks to Lily to protect them from Voldemort and Albus—he's in shock with the news._**

 ** _Name: Draconius Lucius Malfoy 'Draco'_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Derek Michael Moreau_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Leonardo Francisco Roberts_**

 ** _Nicknames: Dray or Drake (Friends & Family) Dragon (Parents since he was a child)_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Siren/Veela—mate 1-2 Harry Potter & Jacob Black_**

 ** _Animagus: Snake (Python), Dragon (Flame) Phoenix (Cobra)_**

 ** _Relationship: Originally (single) Now (Love Interesting Harry Potter & Jacob Black)_**

 ** _Birthday: Originally (June 5, 1980) New Birthday (June 10, 1980)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (White Blonde) New Hair Color (Dark Brown)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Grey) New Eye Color (Blue)_**

 ** _Skin: Originally (Pale) New Skin Color (Light)_**

 ** _Species: Human (Male)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Height: 6'2"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular, thanks to Quidditch—Seeker_**

 ** _House: Slytherin House, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team_**

 ** _Occupation: Originally (Student in Hogwarts) Now (Transferred schools and moved to America LaPush High)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: Originally (1) Severus Snape Now (5) Severus Snape, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Daniel & Emma Granger_**

 ** _Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_**

 ** _Best Friends: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas_**

 ** _Siblings: Originally (Only Child) Now (2) Athena 'Shayne' (Theodore Nott) and Lorelei Jasmine (Luna Lovegood)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) Zander and Zoey are still young—but, they're twins/cousins to Hermione, Harry, Blake, Nate, and Jay but, will be originally their youngest siblings either way and dislike Isabella Marie Swan (Bella) along with the rest of his new-fond family members._**

 ** _Name: Luna Ophelia Lovegood_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Lorelei June Moreau_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Leonora 'Lonnie' Daisy Roberts_**

 ** _Nicknames: Lulu (Hermione), Moon (her dad) Princess (Sirius)_**

 ** _Animagus: Black Rabbit (Moon Star), White Tiger (Snowy), Werewolf (Blue)_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Veela Mate—of Blaise Zabini_**

 ** _Relationship: Blaise Zabini (fiancée/boyfriend)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (February 13, 1981) New Birthday (February 26, 1981)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Dirty-blonde) New Hair Color: Dark Brown_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Pale Silvery) New Eye Color (Blue)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Originally (White) New Skin Color (Light)_**

 ** _Height: 5' 8"_**

 ** _Build: Hour-glass, Dainty, toned and muscular_**

 ** _House: Ravenclaw House_**

 ** _Clothing Style: Girly and unique_**

 ** _Accessories: Turnip earrings, unique jewelry._**

 ** _Occupation: Student (Hogwarts—transferred/moved to America—LaPush High)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank & Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Daniel and Emma Griffin (Granger), Lucius & Naricissa Malfoy (Black) and Severus Snape_**

 ** _Parents: Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood (both deceased—Luna's father Xenophilius died during the 2nd war leaving Luna as an orphan) (Now—Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy)_**

 ** _Best Friends: Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley, Hermione Granger Potter, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott._**

 ** _Siblings: Originally (Only child) Now (2) Derek Michael (Draco Malfoy) and Athena 'Shayne' (Theodore Nott)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) Zander and Zoey are still young—but, they're twins/cousins to Hermione, Harry, Blake, Nate, and Jay but, will be originally their youngest siblings either way; doesn't like Isabella Marie Swan as she and her posse were making fun of Luna's odd ways that was until Hermione was about to tell her off but, was held back from Harry, Blaise and Neville before things got into serious trouble._**

 ** _Name: Theodore Nott 'Theo'_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Athena Daisy 'Shayne' Moreau_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Autumn 'Ruby' Roberts_**

 ** _Nicknames: Theo_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (September 1, 1979) New Birthday (April 21, 1979)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Brown (New Hair Color: Dark Brown)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Brown (New Eye Color: Blue)_**

 ** _Sex: Original (Male) Now (Female)_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Siren/Veela—mate—Pansy Parkinson 'Prudence'_**

 ** _Relationship: Pansy Parkinson (Parker)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Light (kept his skin color)_**

 ** _Height: 6'2"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular (keeps to himself)_**

 ** _House: Slytherin House_**

 ** _Occupation: Student (Hogwarts—transferred/moved to America—LaPush High)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: Severus Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_**

 ** _Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_**

 ** _Best Friends: Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas_**

 ** _Siblings: none (now—Lorelei 'Lori' (Luna) and Derek Michael (Draco)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) Zander and Zoey are still young—but, they're twins/cousins to Hermione, Harry, Blake, Nate, and Jay but, will be originally their youngest siblings either way._**

 ** _FAMILY OF WEST_**

 ** _Name: Arthur Jared Weasley_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Aaron Jacob West_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Alexander James Knight_**

 ** _Nicknames: Arthur (Molly), Dad (Bill, Charlie, Fred & George), Father (Percy) Daddy (Ginny)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (February 6, 1950) New Birthday (February 28, 1950)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Red) New Hair Color (Black)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Blue) New Eye Color (Brown)_**

 ** _Sex: Male_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: None_**

 ** _Relationship: Originally (Married) Now (Divorced)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Pale_**

 ** _Height: 6' 3"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor House_**

 ** _Occupation: The Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Now (Police Force with his sons Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus and Jayden)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank & Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones and Daniel and Emma Griffin (Granger)._**

 ** _Parents: Arthur & Molly Weasley _**

**_Best Friends: James & Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank & Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, and Daniel & Emma Griffin (Granger)_**

 ** _Children: Originally (7) William 'Bill' Weasley, Charles 'Charlie' Weasley, Percival 'Percy', Fredrick 'Fred' and George Weasley, Ronald 'Ron' Weasley and Ginevra Weasley 'Ginny'_**

 ** _Now (5) William 'Bill or Scar' Weasley, Charles 'Charlie' Weasley, Percival 'Percy', Fredrick 'Fred', George and Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley (ex-family member including their mother/wife Molly Weasley 'nee Prewett—after learning his formal wife and ex-son real intensions (he immediately divorced Molly and cut off/disown Molly and Ron out of the Weasley family)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) _**

**_Name: William 'Bill' Weasley_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Hunter Darius West_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Chase Matthews Knight_**

 ** _Nicknames: Bill._**

 ** _Birthday: Original (November 29, 1949/1950) New Birthday (October 12, 1949/1950)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Red) New Hair Color (Black)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Blue_**

 ** _Sex: Male_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Veela mate/wife Fleur Weasley 'nee Declour_**

 ** _Relationship: Married_**

 ** _Children: Originally (None) Now (1 daughter Victore_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Light_**

 ** _Height: 6' 3"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor House, Perfect, Head Boy_**

 ** _Occupation: Curse Breakers in Gringotts Bank_**

 ** _Parents: Arthur & Molly Weasley _**

**_Best Friends: Charlie Weasley, Jayden Seth Milo Potter (Granger)_**

 ** _Siblings: Charles 'Charlie' Weasley, Percival 'Percy', Fredrick 'Fred' and George Weasley, Ron Weasley (ex-family member including their mother/wife Molly Weasley 'nee Prewett—after learning her real intensions (he immediately divorced Molly and cut off Molly and Ron out of the Weasley family)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) He and his family are living in separate countries but, kept in touch with the Harry and the gang though._**

 ** _Name: Charles 'Charlie' Weasley_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Caspian Palo West_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Lionel Joseph Knight_**

 ** _Nicknames: CJ_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (December 12, 1972) New Birthday (December 28, 1972)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Red) New Hair Color (Black)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Blue_**

 ** _Sex: Male_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Veela—mate 1-2 (Breanna Wong 'Bre' & Chase Matthews)_**

 ** _Relationship: single—love interest Chase Matthews & Breanna Wong 'Bre'_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Light_**

 ** _Height: 6' 4"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular thanks to Quidditch/Seeker/Captain in Quidditch_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor House, Perfect, Seeker, Quidditch Captain_**

 ** _Occupation: Dragonologist in Romania_**

 ** _Parents: Arthur & Molly Weasley _**

**_Best Friends: Bill Weasley, Jayden Seth Milo Potter (Granger)_**

 ** _Siblings: William 'Bill', Percival 'Percy', Fredrick 'Fred' and George Weasley, Ron Weasley (ex-family member including their mother/wife Molly Weasley 'nee Prewett—after learning her real intensions (neither he or his siblings want anything to do with Molly (ex-mother) or their youngest brother Ron)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) _**

**_Name: Percival Ignatius Weasley 'Percy'_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Paxton Henry West_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Maxwell Neil Knight 'Max'_**

 ** _Nicknames: Perce_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (August 22, 1976) New Birthday (August 26, 1976)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Red) New Hair Color (Black)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Blue_**

 ** _Sex: Male_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Veela—mate Oliver Wood_**

 ** _Relationship: single—love interest Oliver Wood_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Light_**

 ** _Height: 5'12"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular, Head Boy, Perfect_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor, Head Boy, Perfect._**

 ** _Occupation: Personal assistant to Barty Crouch Snr, Junior assistant to the Minister of Magic and Head of the Department of Magical Transportation_**

 ** _Parents: Arthur & Molly Weasley _**

**_Best Friends: Oliver Wood, Hermione Potter (Granger), and Jayden Seth Milo Potter (Granger)_**

 ** _Siblings: William 'Bill', Charles 'Charlie', Fredrick 'Fred' and George Weasley, Ron Weasley (ex-family member including their mother/wife Molly Weasley 'nee Prewett—after learning her real intensions (neither he or his siblings want anything to do with Molly (ex-mother) or their youngest brother Ron)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) _**

**_Name: Fredrick Gideon Weasley_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Falcon Oliver West_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Fernando 'Fernie' Jacob Knight_**

 ** _Nicknames: Gred (George), Freddie (Hermione), Fred (friends & family)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (April 1, 1976) New Birthday (April 21, 1976)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Red) New Hair Color (Black)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Blue_**

 ** _Sex: Male_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Veela—mate Jayden Seth Milo Potter (Granger)_**

 ** _Relationship: single—love interest Jayden Potter_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Light_**

 ** _Height: 5'12"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular, Quidditch team: Beater_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor, Beater (Quidditch team)_**

 ** _Occupation: Co-owner with George of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_**

 ** _Parents: Arthur & Molly Weasley _**

**_Best Friends: George Weasley, Jordan Lee and Jayden Seth Milo Potter (Granger)_**

 ** _Siblings: William 'Bill', Charles 'Charlie', Percival 'Percy' and George Weasley, Ron Weasley (ex-family member including their mother/wife to Arthur— Molly Weasley 'nee Prewett—after learning her real intensions (neither he or his faily want anything to do with Molly (ex-mother) or their youngest brother Ron)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) _**

**_Name: George Fabian Weasley_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Gustavo Alejandro West_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Jonathan Holden Knight 'Johnny'_**

 ** _Nicknames: Forge (Fred), Georgie (Hermione), George (friends & family)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (April 1, 1976) New Birthday (April 21, 1976)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Red) New Hair Color (Black)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Blue_**

 ** _Sex: Male_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Veela—mate—Leah Clearwater_**

 ** _Relationship: single—love interest Leah Clearwater_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Light_**

 ** _Height: 5'12"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular, Quidditch team: Beater_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor, Beater (Quidditch team)_**

 ** _Occupation: Co-owner with Fred of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_**

 ** _Parents: Arthur & Molly Weasley _**

**_Best Friends: George Weasley, Jordan Lee and Jayden Seth Milo Potter (Granger)_**

 ** _Siblings: William 'Bill', Charles 'Charlie', Percival 'Percy' Fred Weasley and Ginny Weasley; Ron Weasley (ex-family member including their mother/wife Molly Weasley 'nee Prewett—after learning her real intensions (neither he or his siblings want anything to do with Molly (ex-mother) or their youngest brother Ron)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) _**

**_Name: Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley_**

 ** _Secret Identity: Gemini 'Gemi' Bonnie West_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Genevieve 'Genie' Tara Knight_**

 ** _Nicknames: Gin, Gin-Gin (Fred & George) Ginny_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (August 11, 1981) New Birthday (June 12, 1981)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Red) New Hair Color (Black)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Bright Brown) New Eye Color (Blue)_**

 ** _Sex: Female_**

 ** _Creature Inheritance: Siren/Veela—Neville's mate/girlfriend/fiancée_**

 ** _Relationship: Neville Longbottom (boyfriend/fiancée soon to be wife)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Pureblood_**

 ** _Skin: Light_**

 ** _Height: 5' 8"_**

 ** _Build: Hour-glass, Dainty, toned and muscular_**

 ** _House: Gryffindor House, Chaser & Seeker_**

 ** _Clothing Style: Girly and sporty_**

 ** _Accessories: gem earrings, natural make up._**

 ** _Occupation: Student (Hogwarts—transferred/moved to America—LaPush High)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank & Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones and Daniel and Emma Griffin (Granger)._**

 ** _Parents: Arthur & Molly Weasley _**

**_Best Friends: Luna Lovegood, Hermione Potter (Granger), Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom (fiancée/boyfriend), Dean Thomas (ex-boyfriend/friend), Seamus Finnagin, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson._**

 ** _Siblings: William 'Bill' Weasley, Charles 'Charlie' Weasley, Percival 'Percy', Fredrick 'Fred' and George Weasley, Ron Weasley (ex-family member including their mum Molly Weasley 'nee Prewett or their ex-brother Ron)_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) Zander and Zoey are still young—but, they're twins/cousins to Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Neville, and Jay but, will be originally their youngest siblings either way._**

 ** _Name: Amelia Bones & Susan Bones _**

**_Secret Identity: Anastasia 'Ana' (Amelia) and Sophia Carson Prince (Susan)_**

 ** _Back Up Identity: Jennifer Cecelia 'Jenny' (Amelia) and Elena June (Susan)_**

 ** _Nicknames: Amy (friends & family), Twix as Susan's nickname (Hermione) Sue or Susy (friends & family)_**

 ** _Birthday: Original (August 7, 1968) New Birthday (June 12, 1968—Amelia)_**

 ** _Original (September 12, 1980) New Birthday (September 30, 1980—Susan)_**

 ** _Hair Color: Originally (Blonde) New Hair Color (Satin Red)_**

 ** _Eye Color: Originally (Brown) New Hair Color (Emerald Green)_**

 ** _Sex: Female_**

 ** _Relationship: Embry Call (Susan) Sirius Black (fiancée—wife to be Amelia Bones)_**

 ** _Blood Type: Original (Half Blood) Now (Pureblood)_**

 ** _Skin: Light (Original) Now (Light Mocha)_**

 ** _Height: 5' 8" (Amelia & Susan)_**

 ** _Build: Hour-glass, Dainty, toned and muscular_**

 ** _House: Hufflepuff, study group with Hermione and Luna._**

 ** _Clothing Style: Girly and sporty_**

 ** _Accessories: gem earrings, natural make up._**

 ** _Occupation: Student (Hogwarts—transferred/moved to America—LaPush High—Susan)_**

 ** _Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Amelia)_**

 ** _Godfathers/Godmothers: James & Lily Potter and Daniel and Emma Griffin (Granger)._**

 ** _Parents: Edgar & Jade Bones (Susan's Parents) Mr. & Mrs. Bones (Amelia's parents) _**

**_Best Friends: Hannah Abbott, Hermione Potter (Granger), Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter (Susan) The Order of the Phoenix (Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black (fiancée/boyfriend), Remus Lupin, Nymphondora 'Dora' Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody_**

 ** _Siblings: Edgar Bones (deceased) from the 1rst war_**

 ** _Hidden Location: Forks, Washington_**

 ** _Why? To get away from Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) clutches;_**

 ** _Enemies: Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Prewett (former Weasley) Voldemort, Death Eaters (not sure who to trust except his family & friends) Zander and Zoey are still young—but, they're twins/cousins to Hermione, Harry, Blake, Nate, and Jay but, will be originally their youngest siblings either way. _**

**_Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbie (Slytherin House) Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones (Hufflepuff) Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagin (Gryffindor) Cho Chang (Ravenclaw) are going to be hidden spies watching Dumbledore's every move including the teacher staff and would give updates to Harry and Hermione when they're in the Room of Requirement; the only way to contact with the Potter twins was with the DA coin from their 5th year. The ones who was in DA army would have the coin for emergencies. Again, hopefully you guys will enjoy ^_^_**

 ** _(a/n: Sirius and Amelia are engaged yay! I want Sirius to be with someone in this story so they will be together)_**

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **Finally, I'm done with the introductions. So, that's who Harry and his extended family will be in case anyone got confuse let me know if I made any errors on the introduction or not. I decided that I won't have Ginny Weasley as a bad guy in this story because well—she's okay when she wants to be. It took me a while to reconsider this idea because I rewritten everything to the start but, hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story. Ciao for now dolls!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Hidden Letter**

It's not every other day that you'd read that time in your life when you decided to make a change, an escape route from everything that's been happening around you. A way to be just be who you are without everyone pushing you to the direction that you'd want you to be or in their expectations and criticisms of everyone around you.

There's comes a time in a certain point to where I am right now, you're probably wondering just who exactly am I aren't you? Just bear with me though and my story will be told if you're patient. Let me just start in the beginning. since I can remember from the age of 1 I've been famous for something I didn't know. My whole life has been hard… and difficult if you can call it that but, by the time I was old enough to handle the chores that my aunt and uncle would set for me. At first it started with light chores like helping my aunt with cooking in the kitchen and cleaning by the age of four. To gardening and picking up after my cousin, all the laundry and the rest of the house work by the time I was six.

Once I was tall enough to be seen above the bench, cooking of all the meals were set for me and failure wasn't exactly an option for me. Punishment for the small things even if it's not my fault were harsh. I would be whipped with an iron cord then put under boiled water calling me _'freak'_ until I would scream in pain. My aunt who's my mum's older sister sometimes would stop her husband Vernon but, eventually when she looked at me in the eyes, she would tend my wounds and had this sad look and told me not to ask any questions so I didn't and once she was done she left without looking back. It was one of those things that I wondered what she was thinking about. I always wondered why she would do that… well the subject never did come up so I never bothered.

If it was burnt food or if the grass or flowers were wilted, I would end up being beaten up then locked up into my cupboard under the stairs for a week with no food or water the entire time. Sometimes I wondered why Dumbledore would leave me here but, apparently, my aunt in my mum's older sister is the only family I have left… during those times I would even thought about not finishing any of my chores or ignoring every little whine and whim from my bratty cousin, I would end up beaten up to a bloody pulp and forced to give my uncle pleasure anytime he wished. By the time I was turned nine he would use rape as a form of punishment to break me more than I already had.

By the time I turned 11 my prayers were answered or so I thought, my life changed majorly due to being informed that I was a wizard, in fact a very famous wizard so you see, I was placed with those monsters after my parents were killed by a very dark wizard 'Lord Voldemort' or better known as You-Know-Who most wizards and witches feared over this dark wizard unless you're in his side then that's a different story. The night that my parents died Voldemort tried to kill me as well by using a dark curse but, the killing curse backfired thanks to my mom's powerful protection spell over me by _'love'_ as Professor Dumbledore told me in my first year … but, I'll explain that later. Anyway, all I was left was a lightning shaped scar on my forehead.

To say, I was shocked was an understatement to realize that my parents wasn't killed by a car crash by a mad man. To top that off that I wasn't normal and didn't have to stay at the Durley's anymore was too much that I ended up fainting. By the time I arrived in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry my life didn't get any better though. Instead of being abused and raped I was always somehow put in a very dangerous situation where I had that mad-man using different tactics to try to kill me again.

These past seven years of school not only that I had to deal with the psychopath name Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort trying to kill me every year which he failed to do. I had a teacher that hated the ground I walked on and the very air I breathed belittling me at every chance he got. I also had to deal with a man that I thought I could trust completely trying to sculpt me into a perfect weapon that did as I was told with little information as possible. A weapon that would be able to rid the Wizarding world of their version of 'Hitler' for lack of better world and to save countless lives by surrendering mine.

Though I wasn't entire alone sometimes it felt that I was though. My last year of school was spent on the run hunting little bits of Voldemort's soul, that year taught me a lot about my friends. It taught me that while at times things can be a little bumpy you don't get a true sense of someone's character, when times are rough and there is little hope you learn everything you need to know about them.

My very first friend was Ronald Weasley who was there all through my first 3 years. By the time we reached our 4th year he was jealous and lack of trust in me started to form a crack in our friendship that left me to turn to my other friend Neville Longbottom, I always knew he had my back no matter what. Despite how we weren't exactly close that's when it changed in 4th year, he's been by my side along with Hermione Granger another friend of mine who happens to be my best friend. That's when I learned that Hermione has an older brother name Jayden who attends in our school but, in different house. It made me curious so I asked her about it once she just shrugged stating that either Ron and I never asked her about her life outside of Hogwarts before so it made me realize that she was right I never did ask her about it so I apologized about it which she waved it off stating it wasn't my fault since sometimes I would ask her for help with homework but, not always mostly with potions though.

Anyway, apparently, her older brother Jayden 'Jay' for short is the same age as Fred and George who knew. Then she also mentioned her parents are expecting a baby 'twins' to be exact which they're going to find out the sex of the twins this week either it's a boy or girl. As she kept rambling on and on about how excited she's going to be a big sister to twins no less she even insisted to help her mom to be in a healthy diet by eating lots of fruits and vegetables nodding to herself which left me to gape at her like a fish.

That's when she introduced her older brother to me, he was tall 6' 2" he has brown chestnut hair with shaggy spikey hair and he was muscular. He was one of Cedric's best friends in Hufflepuff before he was murdered in my 4th year during the tournament thanks to Voldemort that's when he noticed my expression. He told me he doesn't blame me for Cedric's death. When I asked him how come I never seen him before he just told me _"I hang out with Cedric sometimes but, most of the time Cho would end up hosting all his time"_ so he didn't have much to do but, went to the library to meet with his baby sister to check on her because he didn't trust Viktor despite how he was a gentleman with Hermione that doesn't mean he had to like it, he also pointed out that he's very overprotective with his sister who's somehow gained a lot of attention of the male population which Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes playfully "Gee thanks Jay," she sarcastically replied

"No problem cookie," Jay smirked.

That's when Hermione hugged him by the waist "I'm so sorry about Mal Jay… I knew how much you loved her … despite how you guys just got married for two years…I was looking forward on being an auntie to my soon to be nephew…I'm going to miss her," she whispered.

Jay soften his eyes "Thank cookie and she was so happy on having you as her sister in law too and a mother to be. She adored you the most you know," he explained noticing my expression about to ask "Mal was my fiancée then became my wife about 2 years ago. We dated about … 5 ½ years and I finally got to ask her to marry me around your 4th year, we were going to get married after we graduated from Hogwarts but, then the war happen … and … well before I can even do anything Bellatrix murdered her..." his voice was cracked with deep emotions "She was 6 ½ months pregnant with my son … and that bitch murdered her …it's a good thing that Mia killed her when she did or else I would've done it myself," he growled.

"I know big brother but, at least she's gone. I killed her for the both of us because not only Mal was one of my best girlfriends but, I do consider her as my big sister too including my unborn nephew," Hermione answered.

"And I'm very grateful for that cookie so thank you…" Jay whispered.

"That's what families are for." Hermione smirked leaving us to chuckle, did I mention that Hermione saved Sirius 2x. No, well the first time was when I found out he was my godfather when I thought he betrayed my parents but, turns out it was Peter Pettigrew I made sure to capture that rat to prove my god father's innocent in my 3rd year so I can live with him. Hermione and I planned this without Ron's knowledge despite how he was there to know the truth he couldn't come with us to save Sirius so it was just the both of us. The 2nd time was in our 5th year when I had a vision that he was being tortured by Voldemort so my friends and I (Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny & Ron) went with me to help turns out it was a trap. When Sirius was battling Bellatrix somehow, he ended up killed into the veil. I lost the one person who I considered family it took a couple of weeks for Hermione to snap me out of it for me to listen to her if there was a way to save Sirius again it took a couple of seconds what she meant showing me her time turner.

So, Hermione and I went back in time to save Sirius only this time as he was battling Bellatrix, Hermione waved her wand to froze everyone and moved Bellatrix in front of the veil while Sirius was in the other side next to Neville once that was settled she unfroze everyone and stunned Bellatrix who fell into the veil shocked.

 ** _"DAMN YOU MUDBLOOD?!"_** Bellatrix cursed and yelled at Hermione until she disappeared into the veil and died. Our past selves went back to us revealing our memories that Sirius twirled Hermione happy.

"Thank you Mya I don't know what you just did but, you really are the most brilliant and brightest witch of your age that I have ever met," Sirius exclaimed happily leaving her to chuckle. Sorry, you can't even imagine how grateful that Hermione saved Sirius during our trip at the Ministry when I thought Sirius was hurt which turned out to be a trap… from Voldemort and well yeah, I think you get the idea right and she knew how Sirius meant a lot to me. Where was I? oh right I was talking about Ron?

So back to my story yeah? … things started to be less tense between Ron and I by the time we reached our 6th year he was by my side again by the time we left school to search of the Horcruxes to destroy Voldemort once and for all, that's when our friendship was severed nearly completely. He abandoned Hermione and I when things got too much even though he was wearing the Horcruxes necklace see we were taking turns at the time so things started to get too much for Ron, yes, he did come back but, our friendship was never the same after that.

Once the war was over, Ginny and I decided that we were better off as friends which she agreed much to my relief which she giggled but, her mum wasn't very happy she wanted me to be in the family much to my annoyance and I practically snapped as she kept insisting that I sit next to Ginny who would be bound to be next to me despite how Neville was Ginny's fiancée it was a bit rude for Mrs. Weasley to do that that I couldn't take it anymore and snapped at the woman.

 _"Mrs. Weasley no offense but, you're not my mother. Ginny and I aren't going back together because we decided we're better as friends. Yes, I will always love Ginny and verse versa on her side but, we're not getting back together no matter how many times you want us too. Ginny's happy with Neville while I'm happy having fun for once so stop trying to set us getting back together since it's never going to happen. I'm 17 years old for Merlin's sake the only thing that I do regret is that you're acting like I want to be with Ginny when clearly I don't and if you can't accept that then deal with it because I am done arguing with you over this?!"_ I snapped and left without looking back. I knew it didn't help much but, I overheard Ginny snapped at her mum too as she's happy with Neville and she's going to get married within 4 months as Ginevra Virginia Longbottom 'Ginny' and left with Neville. You can say Mrs. Weasley didn't take the news very well as you can tell.

Ginny's still my friend though after she explained how she and Neville got close and started a relationship I told her I was happy for her hoping we can be friends after we both agreed to be friends which left us both to sigh in relief on this which it was working quite well as she and Neville were recounting their guests on who to invite and not to invite to the wedding. Anyway, back to Ron sorry I keep backtracking with my story, Ron got the taste of fame from being one third of the Golden Trio, he got Hermione which she was very hesitate since he never returned his feelings for her until the end of their 6th year …so anyway he finally got the _'girl of his dreams'_ or so he says, he even got the position on the Chudley Cannons as Keeper, his favorite team in Quidditch, the fan girls, the money and any other girl he wanted which includes his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown.

At first 'Mione didn't have any idea that Ron been cheating on her until we walked in on Ron with his ex-girlfriend Lavender after she was bitten by Greyback, Hermione 'being a good person' that she had saved her before she really lost a lot of blood because of it which made things a bit worst between us because that bloody git wasn't even slightly little bit remorseful for what he did. He told us that he's been cheating on her since they got together and that she was such a prude because she wouldn't give him _'his needs'_ so he went elsewhere which left me to snap and beat the shit out of him. Hermione hexed Lavender after she gave a disappointment look.

 _"This is the thanks I get for saving your life Lavender I didn't even expect a thank you from you but, this is just low even for you…."_ she sadly says and punched Ron on the face.

" **ROT IN HELL RONALD?!"** she exclaimed after she gathered her stuff and left to live with me, Sirius  & Remus. When I left, Lavender looked down ashamed with herself and before she can say anything we left and our friendship was completely and destroyed.

When Jayden found out that git cheating on Hermione well, let's just say he's not one happy camper considering he was helping Fred and George at the joke shop. When they all found out what Ron did, they practically hex the git for doing so not until after Jay beat the shit out of him so you can say his whole face was covered in bruises and cuts because of it. Draco, which Mione and I used to call him 'Malfoy' while he calls us 'Potter' 'Granger' we made a truce during the beginning of our last year in Hogwarts. He apologized for everything for what he did to us during our school years and hope we can start over and be friends. He was pissed too as he also hexed that git with the help of Dean, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the rest of the Weasley's except Molly since she wasn't exactly in speaking terms with both me and Hermione at the time who took care of Ron as he won't be to be moving for a few weeks until his whole body turns back to normal.

Turns out I should've accepted Draco's friendship the first chance I got apparently, Draco and I have a lot in common not only he's one of my best friends practically soul brothers now. At first, I was a bit hesitate until Hermione told me that Blaise is currently dating Luna so that's how our friendship started so now we're best friends. When I told Draco, what happen, he swore and cursed under his breath and went to hex the bloody git so you can say Ron been cursed, hexed, and even had boils on his face every time we passed each other at school.

Hermione has always stood by me since 1rst year and never once turned her back on me unlike some which isn't worth mentioning. Making her my sister in all senses except blood who I consider as family. I have a small family though. There's Hermione Granger my sister but, blood, then there's Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Fred & George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, most all the Weasley's except Ron and (sometimes) Mrs. Weasley when she's not trying to meddle into my business which I roll my eyes on that.

That was however things changed.

It was until two days ago, after I received my creature inheritance that I received a letter from Gringotts after apologizing for destroying their bank Hermione and I managed to be in their good graces again. It was a letter asking for a meeting to discuss my accounts and my parents will.

Sitting in a shocked silence in a high ceiling room, I was having trouble trying to comprehend just what Tarquin just told me. Re-reading over the scrolls and the letter my parents left for me for my eleventh birthday.

 _To my dearest Harry,_

 _If you are reading this, I'm sorry to say that we're gone. We will always love you our darling child. I hope you have been raised the way we wanted for you with your sister and older brother who is overprotective with you and little Sapphire or for most people call her Mya or Mia she didn't seem to mind each nickname from all of us really to tell you the truth so either one should be fine; with your godfathers Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Daniel Jacob Griffin or with your great aunt which is Minerva McGonagall (a.k.a. Professor McGonagall) she's from your father side of the family as you always called her 'auntie Min'nie' which she didn't seem to mind as you were an adorable little baby at the time along with your sister and older brother Jayden or maybe you'll be under your godmother's cares. Narcissa Malfoy 'nee Black (Sirius cousin), Alice Longbottom 'nee Warren (a/n: I wasn't sure what Neville's mom maiden name so I just made it up hope you guys won't be disappointed) or maybe even Emma Demitra Griffin 'nee Miller. Narcissa and Lucius are both good friends of ours even if it took Lucius awhile to be friends with me but, we managed to get along and gained a friendship for Severus sake. Anyway, Lucius and Narcissa both have a son name Draco while Frank and Alice have a son name Neville; you boys were always playing together it was very cute, I have tons of pictures of you three including your siblings of course. Sometimes Narcissa's god sons Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott would always play with you boys as you're always so close to one another._

 _My little boy on your 17th birthday you will receive your creature inheritance, now don't be afraid of it darling, it's a gift from us to you three. Your older brother Jayden 'Jay' should be getting his by the time he turned 21 while you and your sister Sapphire would get it by the time you're 17th birthday. What I can say about it is that you three will have a combination of a Veela and a Siren's inheritance. Only, Severus is aware of what your father and I were, not even Dumbledore._

 _Our darling children you three will have one to two mates each and you'll also find a pulling in your hearts whenever you come within a decision that will draw you to them. There's a couple of books that Severus has that will tell you three everything that you all need to know about what's about to come._

 _Take care of Sapphire, and your older brother Jayden Harry. Know that your father James and I love you darlings more than you ever know._

 _Love mummy._

Looking back down at the letter shaking in my head I noticed several tears drops had escaped my eyes and had fallen on it. Folding the letter, I placed it down on Tarquin's desk and looked over my accounts, pushing my questions of just who Sapphire or Jayden. The fact that I have an older brother and a twin sister was a shocking understatement or the fact that Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and I are god brothers or the fact that Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were also my friend when I was a kid. Bloody hell, it's a bit overwhelming for me.

Mr. Harrison James Potter 'Harry'

Properties.

 _Potter Castle- Ballinamore, Ireland_

 _Potter Manor- Campobosso, Italy_

 _Potter Villa Estate- Rome, Italy_

 _Potter Village- Tokyo, Japan_

 _Evans Villa- Otake, Japan_

 _Lily Flower Manor- Hamura (small village) Tokyo, Japan_

 _Evan's Estate- Effingham, England_

 _Perverall's Haunt-London, England_

 _Lily's Getaway-Sydney, Australia._

 _Evans Manor-Forks, Washington, United States of America._

Vaults

 _Trust Vault 1,999,999 Galleons  
10,139,251 Sickles  
804,869 Knuts_

 _Evan's Vault 15,000,030 Galleons  
28,761 Sickles  
14,869 Knuts  
30,000,000 Pounds_

 _Potter's Vault 20,000,172 Galleons  
87,258 Sickles  
134,869 Knuts  
150,595,600 Pounds_

 _Peverell's Vault 165,000,106 Galleons  
39,251 Sickles  
4,869,201 Knuts_

 _Merlin's Vault 1,900,000,283 Galleons  
59,851,197 Sickles  
14,997 Knuts_

 _Pendragon Vaults 405, 3045, 345, 400 Galleons_

 _56, 345, 321 Stickles_

 _14, 355 Knuts_

(All vaults include furnishings, art work, books and trinkets)

Withdrawals:

Albus Dumbledore to Vernon Dursley - 15,000 Galleons a month  
Albus Dumbledore to Molly Weasley- 50,000 Galleons, Potter promise ring and protection necklace, marriage contract to Ginevra Virginia Weasley which is cancel void (thanks to me) I made sure to burn that contract as there won't be a marriage between Ginny and I since she's currently engaged to Neville and will get married within 4 months. There's also a marriage contract between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger so I burned that too.

Albus Dumbledore to Albus Dumbledore- 1,000,000 Galleons, Irvin Peverell's trilogy of _'The Woman in the Black Cloak tapestries, Gaunt library specializing in the Dark Arts, and throne belonging to King Arthur,'_

Albus Dumbledore to Molly Weasley-1,000,000 Galleons-it says here that Molly was paid to befriend Harry by the time he arrived to Hogwarts and paying Ron as well. Ginny too but, she stopped somewhere around her 2nd year stating that she wanted nothing to do with it. Well at least Harry can trust Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's except Molly and Ronald that's good he would hate to not be her friend anymore, as for Ron he practically stole 1,000,000 Galleons each year thanks to Albus Dumbledore who gave him full access to his vaults. I was full anger how dare that scowl woman steal from me or better yet how DARE they both STEAL FROM MY VAULTS.

Slamming the Scroll on the table I ask Tarquin what I can do to acquire the money that was stolen from me, also why it was able to be stolen in the first place. Looking back at the letter on the table I ask if they know how I can find my sister and my older brother.

Tarquin sets about getting Griphook to proceed with the returns with interest, as for finding out the name of my sister I am taken down to the Pervalls Vault to retrieve their family tree. Looking over it I find out my parent's name and underneath it I see myself, Hermione Granger, then Hermione's older brother Jayden being the oldest having a line joining us together. Sinking down onto the floor as I started to cry with shock and anger at the fact that I've gone seventeen years without knowing that Hermione or her brother Jayden was blood family.

Why that's slimy old coot how dare he steal from me and don't even get me started with Mrs. Weasley. How dare that scowl woman act as a mother figure to me when this WHOLE TIME she's been stealing from me but, most importantly that vile man took the only family I have left. My older brother and my twin sister from me. So, you want to play with little Harry Potter, do you? Well, you can be sure I'm going to make sure you regret it old man but, first I just need to a way to get myself and my family out of his and Mrs. Weasley's grip even Ron's which left me to scowl. So, he was being paid to be my friend. That thought made me seethe in anger?!

Four long hours later,

Walking through the door of Shell Cottage where Remus was staying with Bill and Fleur asking where he was; they told me he was in the kitchen feeding Teddy his lunch so I went to the kitchen to inform on what I found out earlier today, finding him covered in baby food as Teddy made a sour face until his eyes light up 'Ha'rry' leaving Remus to look at the source as he smiled at my god son.

"Hey Teddy," I greeted my god son which he demanded to be carried by me so I quickly got him into my lap and sat down across from Remus.

"Hello Harry, what brings you here?" Remus asked.

I was too angry to listen as my fist grew pale white and didn't answer, my face was emotionless if you can tell.

"What's on your mind cub?" Remus asked as he went to make some tea for us "Are you alright?"

"Oh, not much just thinking about everything that the goblins told me," Without waiting for a reply I quickly take a sip on my tea and the burning helps me say what I need to say and do "I just found out that Hermione and her older brother Jayden are my siblings. Hermione is my twin sister while Jayden is my older brother… though in her letter mum called her Sapphire, Mia or Mya I assume it's her nickname because I checked the family tree that it was Hermione Granger a.k.a. Hermione Sapphire Lilian Rose Potter my twin sister then there's Jayden. Jayden Seth Cameron Potter. We're going to be part Siren and Veela by the time we turned 17 while Jayden turns 21 to get our creature inheritance. I now own 10 properties all over the world, we're also the descendants of Merlin, Arthur Pendragon and Emrys Myrddin in my dad's side of the family then there's mum's side of the family as her side is related to Morgan Le Fey. Molly and Vernon were being paid by Dumbledore from my vaults. Ronald was even paid to be my friend since my first day including Ginny although she stopped when she found out as she cut off everything with her mother but, thanks to Dumbledore he oblivated her memories so she can be married to me and since our break up was mutual between us she's still my friend as she didn't want anything to do with it since she's getting married to Neville so I think she's in the clear but, what I don't know was why would Molly was being paid, Vernon I can understand because he's my uncle but, what I don't understand is why would Dumbledore steal money from me and why from me of all people?!" the words rushed out of my mouth so fast that it took a couple of minutes from Remus to process all that I said.

"Whoa wait, what wait, slow down cub so as if I understand correctly Jayden whose Hermione's older brother is your brother while Hermione is your twin sister? Why weren't Siri and I informed that your older brother Jayden and your sister are alive or that she survived from birth. I'm sure James and Lily would've told us. If we knew we would've took you three under our wing and why weren't we informed from what Dumbledore told us he said Jayden and Hermione didn't survive that night… and this whole time he lied to the both of us… you three have creature blood and Dumbledore was stealing from you this whole time even Molly who was paid to do and Ronald who was also paid to be your friend including Ginny who had her memories erased that she cut herself off that contract as you both friends after a mutual break up between you two since she's getting married to Neville….well at least she's clear for now … correct?"

"Yes, to all," I answered as my head hung low as I didn't, well couldn't look up to Remus. Teddy my god son Teddy looked at me curious as he grabbed my face.

"No cry 'Ha'rry" Teddy pouted kissing my cheek as I gave a sad smile.

"Thanks cub," I mumbled holding Teddy as my comfort. Drawing my arms to steady him against my chest as I felt a huge weight against my body and shocked when they're the arms of my god fathers. Sirius and Remus "Wait you knew about Mione and Jayden and you never told me?!"

"Of course, we knew you had siblings but, we were told by that old coot that they died… with our friends who was watching over them as Lily wanted one more night with you so Jayden and Hermione were under Emma and Daniel Griffin who died in the fire explosion at thier house who's also your god parents and how come we weren't notified of this before," Sirius pointed out.

"They must've changed their names to Granger and lived as a muggle so Dumbledore wouldn't find out…mum must've told them or else they would've died from the first war" I mumbled as I drew the conclusion on this.

Remus nodded at this "Yes, I assume they did and that old coot must've oblivated mine, Siri, Severus and the rest of your god parents so we wouldn't remember it would explain a few fuzzy memories that I keep remembering in my mind thinking it was a dream but, turns out it was … real…" he mumbled.

"Wait a minute… you knew that Severus Snape was my god father," I gaped at him.

"Of course, we knew. You have about ten god parents altogether. Sirius, Daniel, Severus and myself being your god father, then there's Narcissa, Alice, Emma, Amelia, Augusta, and Minerva being your great aunt from James side of the family who are your god mothers," Remus pointed out.

"Why weren't we under care of you guys instead of mum's sister. I mean I get that aunt Petunia was mum's sister but, the will stated that in no circumstances that either me, Mione or Jayden were to be under aunt Petunia or her family care since she and mum weren't in speaking terms and yet that old coot did it anyway. He disobeyed my parents' wishes," I scowled.

"I don't know cub," Sirius held his god son into a hug giving Remus a look "I really don't know," he mumbled under his breath.

Remus grew worried as he noticed his son Teddy gave a sleepy yawn "I should put him to bed be right back," he explained by setting down Teddy inside his playpen covering him with a blanket as he put his stuff animals of his werewolf next to him as it was his favorite toy that Hermione bought him from the zoo.

"Who knows what else he could've lied to me about," I huffed annoyed at this.

"Oh, Harry nothing's going to change you know that? You still have us, Mione, Jayden, including their soon to be siblings to be within 4 months' tops plus a couple of extra's. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Dean, Ginny, and of course there's Severus too with a few of your friends from school," Sirius pointed out as he hugged me tightly into his embrace with Remus hugging me from the other side.

"That's true." I mumbled at this.

"Just remember prongslet once in a mad house there's no escape since you're stuck with us through and through beyond your grave," Sirius answered which we all broke into laughter.

"Thanks Sirius I really needed that," I smiled.

"No problem prongslet," Sirius started to say as he turned serious "So … what this I hear about Molly and Albus stealing the Potter's vaults from the past seventeen years including paying Ronald to be your friend since your first year at that," he explained as his eyes grew dark vowing to get revenge against the troubled Weasleys _(Mrs. Weasley *Molly* and Ron)_ and Dumbledore.

I scowled "That's not even close to what I found out,"

Both my god fathers Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows at me "Oh and what else did you find out cub?"

"I also found out that Albus was the one that separated me, Mione and Jayden when we were kids. I was under my aunt Petunia's care while Mione and Jayden were sent to the orphanage but, I think aunt Emma and uncle Dan immediately took them in by changing their names from Griffin to a muggle name Granger so he wouldn't get suspicious also I found out that they made a marriage contract between me and Mione with the youngest Weasley. Ginny with me while Ron with Mione but, since Ginny is marrying Neville I have no doubt she won't be happy when she finds out since her memories were erased when she learned the truth if I have to guess" I pointed out.

Remus and Sirius were both seething, cursing like a sailor under their breaths as they both vowed to get their revenge against Molly, Ron, and Dumbledore. How dare they steal from their best friend's vaults (Potter's & Evan's vaults) or even their cubs in the first place. It wasn't theirs to keep.

"Don't worry I made sure to change everything, the keys and under a small list who had full access to my vaults are just me, Hermione, Jayden and you two," I pointed out.

"Good… we need to make a plan cub and soon," Remus stiffly grew serious "If I have to guess … we have to take some of the others out of Dumbledore's grasp…including Severus and Minerva who also had their memories erased from what's been happening to us," he explained.

"I agree," I replied.

Just before anyone of them can talk that's when Bill the eldest of the Weasley's children came to greet his friends.

"Oh, hey Harry I'm glad you're still here because I need to ta— "Bill greeted us noticing our hollow expressions which he felt the tension inside the kitchen _"Why do I get the feeling that I just interrupted something and not going to like it…"_ he mumbled under his breath "What's wrong?" he asked looking at the three of us minus Teddy who soundly asleep inside his playpen.

Harry sighed at this and started to explain to Bill and Fleur who also walked in explaining what happen. In the end of the story Bill and Fleur grew angry.

"That son of bitch?!" Bill snarled who rapidly got up and went outside with a huge slam on the door leaving the boys and Fleur to wince. Fleur his wife grew worried knowing her husband being protective with Hermione and Harry including his best friend Jayden.

"Oh dear…" Fleur murmured under her breath through her French accent which was clear English.

"Where is he going?" Remus asked.

Fleur bit her bottom lip nervously "I'll go after him see if I can calm him down," she says racing after her husband while Remus went to check on Teddy luckily there's a silent charm around the play pen so no one can disturb in his sleep.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Just wait here while Siri and I grab Sev, Minerva, Dora, Charlie, Jayden, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Mia. We'll sort this out together okay," Remus explained not waiting for an answer as they both left quite quickly.

"Don't forget about Ginny, Neville, Blaise, and Theo Remus," Harry called after him.

"Will do," Remus answered in the background.

After 20 minutes, later Hermione was the first to walk through the door. Quickly locating me she yells at her best friend "Harry. James. Potter! There better be very a good reason for pulling me out of my studies. If not, you'd be start running in 10 seconds!" she growled calmly at this.

"Whoa, whoa, there calm down Mione you know me of course there's a bloody good reason for being here. Okay look it'll be better if everyone just takes a seat then I can start in the beginning on why we're all here okay," Harry explained.

"Alright Potter what is it?" Professor Snape calmly says, "I don't have all day you know,"

Harry took a deep breath "We're still waiting for a few people so they should be here soon," he mumbled under his breath where Mr. Weasley (Arthur) Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George and Fleur (Bill's wife) who looked quite flustered at this.

"Ah were you lot waiting for us sorry for the long wait," Arthur replied.

"Don't worry about it," Harry waved it off "You just in time so I can explain everything," he quickly added.

Once everyone was settled and sat down Harry started with how he got the letter from Gringotts after he received his creature inheritance and the betrayals from the Weasley's **_(Mrs. Weasley *Molly* & Ron) _**Then he explained how Hermione and Jayden were really the Potters—Harry's siblings, Jayden being the older brother of both himself and Hermione being his twin sister that everyone thought that died from birth, what our creature inheritance was, where, also mentioned that Jayden's wife Mal and their son were killed under Dumbledore's orders without finding out who really killed her…it was all Dumbledore and finishing it off was one of his major concerns were. Everyone at the table were stunned, shocked and even more shocked.

Especially Severus and Minerva who felt sick and disgusted that their headmaster… their old friend… well ex-friend would steal from the Potters, make a marriage contract for the two youngest Weasley's Ron and Ginny with Hermione and Harry without their consent. Although they didn't have to worry for Ginny as she's happily taken with Neville and getting married within two months. Then there's the biggest one for the Weasley's family how their estrange mother would be paid to friend Harry since his first day in Hogwarts including their youngest brother Ronald as they were all seething in anger and Arthur he looked like he was about to sick knowing that his wife was being paid and drew a marriage contract for his youngest kids. At least he knew that Ginny was in the clear he would hate for his little girl to do such a horrible thing and not only that Dumbledore obliviate their memories about the Potter children.

"Bloody hell," Jayden blurted out "Are you saying… that Mia and I are your family… better yet your siblings that everyone thought was dead," he hoarse, he was beyond stunned.

"Yes," Harry hoarse as he felt a bit conflicted not sure how he felt about this seeing as the Granger were his parents growing up.

Jayden's eyes grew conflicted "And the fact that Mrs. Weasley had some nerve to drew a marriage contract with that old coot for you and Mia… without your consent… separated us … from you without even knowing that we're family… and that Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom were our god brothers as kids while Pansy Parkinson is our god sister…bloody hell we grew up with them and he oblivated our memories because of it… making everyone thinking Mia and I are dead and made you two enemies with Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy this whole time… " he explained.

"Yes," Harry hoarse nodding at this.

"And that old coot knew ... he knew about the secret keeper being changed in the last minute between uncle Sirius to Peter Pettigrew and the fact he ignored our parents' wishes behind their backs when you were raised by our estrange aunt and her family when the will stated in no circumstances that either of us were under her care since she and aunt Petunia weren't in speaking terms and he still did anyway?!" Jayden spats on his name that he felt his magic stirring in anger that the house started to shake vapidly that without thinking Fred put his hand against Jay's shoulder to calm him down which seemed to steady the elder Potter sibling "And he didn't even bother helping uncle Sirius and got him out in Azkaban when he's supposed to 13 years ago knowing he's bloody innocent this time—when he got out in your 3rd year—" his whole body was shaking madly again Fred managed to calm him down "Considering our dad and uncle Sirius are soul brothers, best friends till the end… and let's not forget…" he scoffed in disbelief feeling his anger pumping through his veins "Mrs. Weasley—and that backstabber two face son of a bitch Ronald who's been stealing from our vaults for years … before you two can even talk… he knew how our parents got killed and told Dumbledore everything of your little adventures as you two were best friends …being paid being your best friend since your first day in Hogwarts… that it cost our parents being killed by Voldemort himself making him the bad guy…oblivated our godparents who knew about us making everyone thinking we were dead…ruined our lives this whole entire time and by the time you and Mia turn 17 while I turn 21 we'll receive creature inheritance being part Veela and a Siren where we might have one to two mates because of it…while we're godbrothers to Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott, our parents were good friends with Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise, Pansy, Theo's and Neville's parents being our godparents—" causing Harry nodded at each sentence by then Jay was shaking in anger blinking his tears trying to keep his breathing steady "He's the reason why the love of my life, my best friend Mal and our twins… our sons… Logan and Cameron are dead… he killed them…he slaughter, tortured, and killed my family… " his voice was hoarse that it brought everyone in tears "Not only that but, we were wrong about the death eaters who didn't want to kill us—but, they were protecting my wife Mal… and our sons… under Lucius orders… the minute he saw me and Mia in your 2nd year—he and aunt Cissa must've got their memories back—he's the one who's been protecting us this whole time and I—sweet mother of Merlin…I—I-I-I-I-no, no, no, no, no, no, not Mal…not my sons… "he was hyperventilating and having a hard time to breath that his face looked green as if he was about to be sick and realized that his former headmaster Albus killed his entire family that his eyes turned harden filled with anger, he trusted him since the minute he arrived Hogwarts "Excuse me.. I need some air…" he rapidly got up slamming the door ignoring the winces at Jay's anger and swore in French "That—that son of a bitch?!" he screamed in agony destroying most of the furniture outside as he fell down in agony slamming his fists against the floor, Hermione however shook her head not wanting to believe this as Mal was like a big sister to her not realizing her eyes were red from crying too much while Harry face expression fell bowing his head sadly thinking that his new fond brother was mad at him which wasn't close to what Jayden was feeling.

Everyone who heard the news were so conflicted and shocked, mostly disgusted that Albus Dumbledore would do such a horrid thing towards the Potter family and weren't surprised by his reaction either as their too shocked over the news.

"Harry…."

"Yeah Mione…."

"Is…is what Jay-Jay say true…."

"Yeah… everything he said is true…. it's all true… we're family… making us twins… believe me I was as shocked as you were… when I found out reading mum's letter… stating that we have godparents who could've raised us… together… we could've been raised by Sirius … Remus…with Neville, Susan and everyone else we could've been a family Mione… this whole time the minute we met and became friends…." Harry closed his eyes practically hyperventilating and had a hard time breathing, shaking in anger that Hermione rushed over to hug her best friend and calm him down "I could've lived with you and Jay…being happy instead of being miserable living with my relatives this whole time…Mione I could've lived with you guys… but, instead I wasn't I got stuck with them separated by you guys without even knowing you're my family.…. we could've grew up together" he whispered.

Hermione covered her mouth from holding back her sobs closing her eyes "So this entire time we could've been—" Harry nodded at this "Then why didn't my parents looked for you when we could've been a family?" she whispered.

"Mum must've oblivate your parent's memories to protect them from that bastard because apparently he was looking at us the whole wrong…like he wanted to raise us as pawns in his greatest scheme …" Harry whispered in hoarse tones

"If that's true… then…." Hermione drifted off with a sad look "I can't believe we're twins … and never even knew about it…" causing Harry to nod at this dumbly against her shoulder but, then stopped to realize what Albus Dumbledore just did to her twin brother and her family that she felt her body suddenly stiffen with anger "How could he do this to us… that—that…bloody two face son of a bitch?! He's going to pay?!" she growled slamming the table causing everyone to jumped startled by the witch which they don't blame her for being angry as she felt her magic "Why would he do this to us… "she whispered.

"I don't know… I really don't know Mione," Harry whispered bowing his head as he had a guilty look on his face which Hermione knew what he was thinking.

"Harry…"

"Yeah Mione…"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this… do you honestly believe that Jay and I are mad at you …"

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So, I'm done with this chapter I know I changed a few things but, I figured this would be better than the last one. Hopefully you'll enjoy this story! Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Aftermath!**

"Well… Jay did walk out… angry…and—" Harry was cut off by Hermione who smacked him on the head that he yelped in pain rubbing the sore spot "Owe what was that for?"

"Don't be an idiot Harry and will you stop blaming yourself for this since this isn't your fault… or pity yourself over this…losing everyone we cared about wasn't your fault…the ones who died in this war fought for what's right since neither of us wanted to be living in a war zone and want to be free without being judged—they did it for everyone who they love to protect so their children wouldn't have to go through the horrors that we went through…for our friends, family, etc…" Hermione drifted off her eyes at the back door where her brother Jay was as the room suddenly became quiet making her a bit worried for her big brother "I know it's a bit overwhelming for my big brother Jay—" she stopped re-correcting herself "Our big brother Jay… honestly Harry can you really blame him… I mean … hearing all that … our parents aren't really our parents… and if that's true… then our parents are really our aunt and uncle… through… mama Lily…if anything… I have a feeling that mama Lily knew this would happen… something… must've nerved her … when our parents went into hiding I don't know what but, I'm going to figure it out… believe me I'm as shocked as you are but, Jay… he lost so much …over the past four years his family…Mal… Logan… Cameron… are all dead… because of this same man…that we trusted the wrong man… who we believed would protect them from death eaters... so don't you dare or even think that this is all your fault… all of this … is all that bastard fault ….believe me he's going to get what's coming to him… we'll have our revenge against that old coot … he messed with the wrong family … and I'm going to make sure of it," she explained.

"Well no… but, I should've known better Mione…" Harry bowed his head sadly "Why wasn't I told that I had more than one godparent or that I have a family, a brother and a sister no less… or any family members…" he argued back.

"I don't know…" Hermione steadied her breathing "He has a lot to answer for… I always wondered why he wouldn't let you stay with me in the summer instead of staying with those relatives … it doesn't make sense… but, we'll have our revenge against him …" she drifted off with a distant look "And how can either of us knew… we were fighting in the bloody war and dealing with all that drama with Ronald being the two face cheating bastard," she scowled causing her eyes harden into an icy cold look "This is all Dumbledore's fault he ruined our lives… since the day we were born…" she spats in anger then soften her eyes "I don't believe Jay would ever hate you… you have to understand that Jay and Mal… they fell in love like mama Lily and papa James did… when they were their age, I can literately tell the way Jay talks about Mal or verse versa… they were so much in love and had plans on having a big family…he was so happy when he learned he's having twins … both boys… I was named godmother to both my nephews… I bought them a perfect present too…it was then I knew things got dangerous after our 4th year ended… I knew then it would become really dangerous—" she drifted off with a distant look "I gave them a pendant for us to communicate that's when Mal called me for backup as I brought my friends with me as they didn't want me to get hurt… only by the time we got there… Mal was being tortured…" she covered her mouth to cover her sob licking her lips nervously "I immediately saved Mal, stunning the death eaters as much as possible…I killed one of the main two inner circle…

And Harry you have to understand—Jay … he loves Mal…so much they were planning on having a big family together they were happy in love and when he learned that he's having twins who are both boys …I was named godmother to my nephews…I even bought the perfect present for them—and then they got attacked by death eaters only to find out it wasn't death eaters that killed his family… but, it was under Dumbledore's orders…that bastard… our headmaster of all people ordered them to kill them…. And if I know Mal…which I do I bet she fought tooth and nail against them before she got killed…. Without our knowledge about it… making us think that it was Dolohov, Bellatrix or Greyback and—" she stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes in horror "Oh my Merlin," she gasps covering her mouth in horror "Oh my… I killed Greyback and Dolohov … with 24 guns, blade knives with poison and other weapons that I rather not say… oh bloody hell," she whimpered in fear "I killed an innocent and they've must've—oh sweet mother of Morgana …. I can't believe I killed them with my sniper gun and blown their brains up," her eyes continued to widen in horror which Sirius was about to open his mouth to argue only to be cut off by his goddaughter Hermione once again "I killed an innocent," she repeatedly to herself.

"Mione…."

 **[no answer—as Hermione kept rocking back and forth muttering under her breath] …**

"Mione…"

 **[no answer] …**

"HERMIONE?!"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish looking at Harry with a childlike look on her face "What?" she asked.

Harry took a breath "We don't know if you killed them or not … you even said that Bellatrix escaped your grasp until we confront her inside the Ministry who tried to kill Sirius in our 5th year remember," he murmured.

Hermione muttered under her breath in French "Oh yeah… I forgot,"

Harry cracked a smile "How can you forget something like that,"

Hermione scoffed "I hardly doubt I would ever forget something like that…it's just … everything has been a lie Harry… and excuse me for being shocked that I'm your long lost twin sister and my brother being your brother—it's a lot to take in everything besides… like I told you before… we're not blaming you for this at all you're our brother… it's more of the opposite finding out that the one person that we trust would do such a horrid thing and destroy our family isn't your fault… so don't you ever think or blame yourself for one second that we would ever hate you for that okay," she drifted off noticing that Harry grew quiet "Harry stop it… it's not your fault so stop thinking this is your fault it's not," she pointed out.

"Your right… your right… "Harry murmured "Are we okay?" he asked.

Hermione eyes softly "Harry we always been okay that's never going to change I'm always going to be here for you and thanks for letting me vent… back there I needed that," she murmured.

"No problem Mione," Harry grinned as he hugged his best friend until he realized something "Wait a minute… you killed Bellatrix with 24 guns, blade knives with poison and other weapons what other weapons? And how did you manage to get many? Was before or after we went back into time to save Sirius" he asked

Hermione lips twitched smiling innocently "Well it was after we went back into time to save Sirius as we saved him 2x, killed Voldemort's inner circle if we're going to be honest… and my dad—"she re-corrected herself "Uncle Dan was in the army since he was 16 years old… so he owned a few weapons over the years and taught me and Jay how to fight… since it's pretty legal for my dad to own some… and how I ended up using them, you don't want to know," she explained shrugging her shoulders at this causing Harry and everyone else in the room to gape and gawked at the girl except Severus who twitched his lips as she reminded him of Lily when she's angry at something or preverbally someone in particular.

"Bloody hell," Fred murmured after a long silence "Remind me not to get into your bad side huh Mione," he gave a smile causing everyone to chuckle "No wonder we always hear Ronald say you're bloody brilliant but, very scary… did you know that?" he asked.

"I've been told that more than once Freddie and yes I am very aware of that," Hermione nodded at this.

"Good to know then," Fred winked knowing his adopted sister but, blood "And it's a good thing you did though or else I wouldn't be here with you guys if it wasn't for you Mione," he murmured.

"I wasn't going to have you get killed Freddie … besides…" Hermione murmured as her lips twitched "That bloody bastard deserved to get his brains blow up with my gun don't you think?" she asked causing everyone to chuckle.

"And we're very eternal grateful that you saved my son Hermione," Arthur told her.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," Hermione drifted off her eyes at the back door where Jayden left "I should get Jay so I'll talk to him and bring him okay," she murmured.

"Okay," Harry nodded at this. Hermione took a deep breath and rapidly got up racing after her brother Jayden while everyone in the kitchen were in quiet.

"I don't blame Jay for being angry…I would've felt the same way… if I lost—someone I cared about" Fred scowled causing everyone to look at him with scandal looks "What? I'm just saying… it would explain a few things over the years… how he never tried to protect the students ever since Harry and Hermione first went to school… I mean think about it..." he murmured "The troll, the sorcerer's stone, Mione being pretified, the snake in the Chamber of Secrets—etc everything was planned part of his evil plan," he scowled "I mean think about it … ever since Harry attended Hogwarts since his first arrived there … everyone expected him to be the hero to save us from the war… I think there's more to it that Albus claimed," he explained.

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape looked at each other with a silent conversation as if they knew what each other were thinking that Minerva decided to speak up between them.

"Mr. Weasley I believe you could be right…" Minerva spoke up being the first to speak after Fred's theory "I always wondered why Albus would want Harry to be raised with those awful muggles…" she scowled "I warned him that night…" she gave a sad look staring at Harry "I am so sorry Harry… I should've fought harder and raise you myself but, it was out of my hands… and it would explain a few things… ever since you started Hogwarts…I always wondered why he never—checked on you Harry over the years he even said you was alright but, I knew deep down that's false because I been keeping watch all day to watch over them and they were completely horrible… I should know Lily mentioned how horrid she and her sister aren't in speaking terms anymore… and because of that… I knew beforehand it was completely wrong to put you under their care… but, he said they're your only relatives … after losing your entire family…" she sighed laying her head in defeat against Severus shoulder ignoring his scandal look "I knew Lily would've want either of you to stay with her sister and her family since their completely horrible… and haven't spoken in years… if I knew that Ms. Granger's parents were your other uncle and aunt I would've done everything in my power to not separate you children… I'm so sorry that I failed you Harry… I really am," she explained.

"It's okay auntie Minnie...I don't blame you and either does Jay or Mione… since you didn't know that Albus would betray us… or do such a horrible thing…at least we know now… I wish I would've learned that I had a family earlier then I would've … lived with Mione and her family… knowing Jay a bit better and her parents… who happened to be my aunt and uncle…I could've lived with them… instead of … aunt Petunia and her family," Harry murmured.

"I'm glad that you don't blame me … but, I still feel guilty that I should've fought harder Harry…" Minerva sighed that without thinking she leaned her head against Severus shoulder once again causing everyone to raise eyebrows at the two but, she ignored it as he gave an awkward pat on her back despite how she's still stunned to notice "I just wish I knew what to do to help out Jayden pain go away… I can't imagine losing his family over that must've been horrible for him…" she whispered.

"Me either…" Harry whispered as he stared at the door where his siblings Hermione and Jayden were there talking among themselves.

Outside in the backyard of Number 12 Grimmald Place, Hermione Granger as her real name is Hermione Lilian Rose Potter _'Sapphire, Mione, Mia, or Mya'_ as a nickname from her family and friends turned to check on with her older brother Jayden, apparently, he's been sitting in the balcony with a heartbreak expression with his back facing the doorway too angry to talk.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"There you are…" I murmured "I've been looking for you everywhere…"

 **[no answer] …**

"Big brother…" I soften my eyes hugging his waist from behind "Please talk to me… I know your angry but, I hope you're not blaming Harry on this since it's not his fault… in all this…" she murmured.

 **[no answer] …**

"J.J. please talk to me…" I murmured "Please…"

 **[no answer] …**

Hermione closed her eyes sadly kissing her brother's shoulder to comfort him "J.J. … please…I can't lose you too…" she whispered.

"I'm not blaming him… "Jayden drifted off with hoarse tones "Far from it… I know Harry's innocent in all this…I just… it's a bit overwhelming hearing that … we have a brother… I'm ecstatic I always wanted a brother not that you're not amazing because you are… but, after learning what happen to my wife…and my sons… my family… it's hard to imagine that … this is the same man that I used to look up as a kid… when I was attending in Hogwarts…" he sighed closing his eyes as he held his sister close "Why would he kill my family… I never did anything to him… Mal either… we used to look up to him and to find out that he killed the love of my life and our sons… I can never forgive him for that… why would he separate Harry from his own family… what can he be possibly be thinking of separating our family… or how our parents aren't really our parents…why… why would he do this Mya… it's sickening to even think about it… "he explained.

"I don't know J.J. I wish I had all the answers but, I don't… how do you think I'd felt when I learned that Harry is my twin brother and that we have the same big brother… it's very overwhelming since I haven't had the time to think about all this… mum and dad aren't our parents but, our aunt and uncle… through mama Lily… which means… that the twins that mum is expecting are our cousins…." I drifted off overwhelmed with the news hugging my brother Jay "I know your angry big brother… believe me I'm angry as you are but, Mal and your sons … Logan and Cameron will have justice over their deaths… I promise," she whispered.

Jayden nodded giving a determined look "Yeah I know they will… and their deaths won't be in vain…" as he returned the hug from his little sister "If what Harry said is true… about our parents … not being our parents… our birth mother Lily must've oblivated our aunt and uncle to protect them… from that old coot Albus….by separating us from Harry… not wanting him to know that he has family…besides our estrange aunt Petunia and her family…leaving him alone … when he was only a year old… " he immediately stiffen over that thought "And believe me Mia … everyone that we lost and cared about … during the war… over the years… will have justice … from that bastard… I'm going to make sure of it… not only he killed my family but, our family … as the Potter's… I can't lose you both… you're my family… and that's never going to change… learning about our creature inheritance it's a lot to take in … veela and a siren …. now I seen everything," he murmured causing Hermione lips twitched at this "While we can have 1-2 mates… I already lost my wife Mal… I don't know if I'm ready to go out with anyone from that yet…" he explained.

Hermione grew quiet "I know J.J. if anything… I bet Mal and your sons would want you to be happy no matter who you're with… and I agree with that statement… uncle Sirius and uncle Remus always said that mama Lily was very smart… so I must've inherited from her… and I know what you mean about break ups… after Ollie and I broke up… " she drifted off her eyes sadly staring at the floor "We promised each other we'd be friends no matter what happened us … this was before Ronald—" which left her brother Jay body stiffen over this "And if I know Ollie I'm glad that I didn't lose him as a friend… and I'm sure whoever your mate is will understand…" she murmured.

"You really think so…" Jay murmured.

"Of course, if anything J.J. you deserve to be happy as much as the rest of us do…" I murmured.

"You deserve to be happy too… Mya…" Jay pointed out.

I chuckled sadly "I don't know about that… since Ronald claimed that I'm such a prude…no one will ever like me because of how ugly I am" she murmured.

Jay looked at his sister with a determined look lifting her chin to look up "Look at me," he murmured which Hermione obeyed slowly "Don't you dare think listen to him… you're not ugly, not worth of attention or a prude…if anything he's a bloody idiot for not seeing how amazing, smart, how you're always helping others… even if they don't deserve the second chance or your time of day… that most people who say that you have a huge heart of gold… not even that slag of his ex-girlfriend is capable of your standards Mya…" he hugged his sister who returned the hug "If we ever get out of England … I bet you're going to meet someone who will love you just as much as you do with him… just like your former loves Oliver, Viktor…Jax, Seth, Anthony, Alex I could go on … they all loved you and hell they're still friends with you after all that if you think that they didn't love you as much as you did… and as for Ronald he's a bloody idiot if he can't see how amazing you are even after you saved his scrawny arse more times I could count despite how he deserved that chance… so don't you dare tell me that no one will give you a give you his time of day…who wouldn't cherish you like your their princess… there's so many guys who would love to be with you Mya I guarantee that… Ronald doesn't know what he lost because we both know that's a load of huge bullocks and you know it," he explained.

Hermione sniffed "You're not just saying that because you're my brother…" she murmured.

"Are you kidding…Ollie and the rest of your former flames would've agreed with me minus that bastard Ronald," Jay cried out "And no I'm not just saying that because I'm your brother I'm saying it because it's the truth… why did you go out with him anyway after all he always puts you down and made you cry more than once since the minute you two met," he explained.

Hermione grew quiet knowing he's right "Probably… "she murmured leaning her head against her brother's shoulder "And honestly…I don't even know why brought me to like him…but, everyone always claimed that we fight like a marriage couple… I honestly don't see myself getting married to that git," she scowled "Now I know why… "she murmured.

"You can ask Ollie or your other ex-boyfriends if you want to know the truth…" Jay chuckled causing Hermione's lips to twitched "And good I can't even see you get married to that bloody git since you're way better off with him anyway and he's going to regret messing with us or even break your heart Mya… I know that for sure," he explained.

"Thanks, big brother," Hermione murmured.

Jay chuckled "What are older brothers are for… and I know Ollie and the rest of them wouldn't have it any other way since you guys stay in touch after all that….they all love you all too much to not lose your friendships," he then cleared his throat as he realized they been outside for a long hour "We should head inside before we worry them," he explained.

Hermione nodded at this "Your right…and we should head inside anyway it's starting to get cold," she murmured.

"After you sister dearest," Jay offered his arm as she wrapped her arm around his heading inside where the others were at the kitchen.

Jayden and Hermione came back inside the house, although Jayden is still upset over the betrayal from his former headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore that the house started to move again.

"We're back," Hermione murmured.

Harry looked back to see his best friend Hermione and their brother Jayden who just entered the kitchen.

"Hey…" Harry held his breath staring at his new fond family "We—we were starting to get worried…" he murmured.

"Sorry about that…" Jay held his breath causing everyone to wave it off as they didn't blame either of them "I just… after everything we been through and learning that the one person who was a mentor to me since my first day… I can't even wrap my head around it… and I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys," he explained.

"It's okay…" Harry murmured.

"No, it's not… Harry… and I want to apologize to you?" Jay asked.

"For what…" Harry asked all confuse.

"For walking out … making it seem that I was mad at you when it's far from it… I wasn't mad at you … I was mad at the situation …" Jay held his breath causing everyone to wave it off as they didn't blame them "I'm sorry I made you guys worried it's just after everything we been through …and learning that the one person who was a mentor to you… I can't even wrap my head around the whole thing and—I knew that your brother Ronald— " he looked at his best friends Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and & George who instantly stiffen as they're overprotective with Hermione as they thought of her as their sister besides Ginny "Was no good for my sister when she's better without him since he's always putting her down, making her cry as if she's not worth it and calling her nothing… isn't okay with me… and I don't appreciate how he's treating her no offense to you guys— " Bill and his brothers was about to argue not taking it personal "I know… I know he's your brother but, the minute I met the kid I knew he wasn't good enough for her… not because he's your brother but, the way he always … putting her down…causing more arguments over small things… that can literately make me want to kill the bloke… after when he cheated on my baby sister stating that she's a prude… she has morals unlike the rest of the girls in Hogwarts, I can't speak for all the girls but, for my sister she knows what she wants and I wasn't going to let him talk down to my sister like that… especially when he claimed that she's not wanting to giving his _'bloody needs'_ but, seriously—being paid to be his friend and learning that we have a brother by taking advantage of them both thinking he can get away with that. I'll kill that son of a bitch isn't okay with me," he explained as he tried not to snarl protectively over his family.

Bill steadied his breath speaking for his family "I think I can speak for my family… " he began to say looking at his brothers who nodded in agreement "We know our little brother Ron can be … selfish at times, take things a little out of portions and I know… Charlie and I haven't been home since we gradated since our mum always … tends to baby us… no matter we old we are… sometimes would force us with someone even if we're not meant to be together except being friends… but, I did noticed a few things over the years since I met Mia… how he always puts her down and expects her to feed him like our mum would…and expect her to bare that many children and be a stay to home housewife then our mum is bloody crazy if Hermione would ever do that," he explained.

"Your right, Hermione is too brilliant and I can assure you that she hopes and dreams that doesn't involve keeping the house tidy, the children occupied or having dinner on the table when her husband's gets home… Mya's isn't planning to be a housewife not that I have a problem with that Mr. Weasley no offense to your… wife…" Jay stiffen at this.

"I don't blame you Jayden… and make that soon to be ex-wife … she's not the same woman that I fell in love with … "Arthur declared "In fact, I don't think we were ever in love if she used love and loyalty potions who knows how long she used it for … and I won't stand for that not anymore…" he explained.

"That goes for us to dad," Charlie announced.

"Us as well," Percy declared at this "We all agreed that Hermione is better off without Ronald even I have to agree with that," he pointed out.

"Then we all in agreement then," Arthur declared at this raising his eyebrows at his sons who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we all agree with you dad," George announced after quiet during the conversation "Hermione isn't like mum being a house wife and all that I knew that the minute we met each other," he gave a smile which Hermione smiled softly at this "We all knew she's going to save the world one at a time and I don't blame you for hating him believe me he's not the little brother that we grew up with… I supposed with six other siblings it tends to be hard on him… but, learning that he's been stealing from the Potter's vaults and being paid to be Harry's and Hermione's friends—" he looked at the twins Harry and Hermione "Isn't okay with either of us you're our family and you have our support which isn't going to change for anything," he explained.

"Thanks George, thank you guys," Harry sincerely says, "I'm glad we still your support and if you guys need anything be sure to let us know,"

"That includes all of us," Jay assured his friends who nodded at this.

Sirius held his breath with Remus putting his hand over his shoulder "If anything—he has a lot to answer for especially Albus… we don't blame you for feeling this way—losing the love of your life or your unborn twins who are both boys—I can't even imagine how your feeling Jayden— "Sirius closed his eyes "Believe I'm in the same position as you losing Prongs… and Lil's… it's hard—but, I know they would've want us to be together as a family and that's never to going to change. If it wasn't for Mya— "he gives a playfully wink to his goddaughter "I would've been dead in Harry and Hermione's 3rd year if it wasn't for them to go back in time after finding out the truth—even if took 13 years for us to find out the truth—or how she saved me in their 5th year before I can get into the veil... I don't know how she managed to get me out of there but, I'm grateful for being alive once again because I know Prongs and Lily would want me to take care of you kids and I intend to make to not break that promise "he sighed tiredly then his eyes grew harden "And trust me that bastard is going to wish he never messed around with my family that includes Prongs and Lily's death from his wrong doing—I can promise you that… I knew something was off about that man but, I was so focus on killing Peter for betraying us that I didn't realize he was also betraying us as well—I swear to you guys he'll get what's coming for him I can promise you that" he growled curling his fist in anger that neither of them noticed that Jayden was shaking in anger again that both Fred and George rushed over to their best friend to calm him down.

"Trust me... I know... and he's going to pay for what he did to Mal and our unborn twins who are boys... she was only... 6 1/2 months pregnant when she was killed... believe me I'm going to make sure he pays," Jayden snarled; learning the truth that his wife Mal and their unborn sons wasn't killed by death eaters but, by Albus Dumbledore and his minions isn't okay with him.

"Whoa there," Fred and George held back Jayden "Calm down mate," they both answered as they both held back their best friend by the waist as his eyes turned red.

"Easy there Jay I know you want to kill our ex-brother Ronald and our ex-mother which the feeling is mutual but, we're figure this out okay take a deep breath and breathe— " Fred instructed his best friend who followed his instructions "Just keep calm or else you're going to scare off Teddy if you continue to shake the house," he murmured which neither of them seem to realize that Jayden managed to calm down thanks to Fred not realizing that Jay found his mate as they're too conflicted with mix emotions, shocked and stunned by the news that just occurred.

"Don't even worry about it mate," Charlie waved it off knowing the feeling was mutual "I would've felt the same way if I were you in your shoes,"

"Thanks Char—" Jayden sighed tiredly "I want you guys to know that I don't blame you especially you Harry since you're also innocent in this," he then turned looking at the rest of the Weasley's, Severus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and his sister Hermione "This is all Molly and Ronald's doing especially Dumbledore…" he growled curling his fist at this "I have to admit and I hope you don't hold this against me Mr. Weasley but, I was a bit wary towards Ginny at first too but, learning that she didn't want anything to do with this I'm glad… I was considering her as one of my sisters… besides Mya of course," he explained.

"Thank you I appreciate that Jayden," Arthur sighed "And no I don't hold this against you when it comes with my daughter Ginny—I admit she did had a crush on Harry since she was a little but, she must've outgrown it over the years and I'm glad that she and Harry can be friends," he gave a smile to Harry who nodded in agreement "Now that she's happy with Neville and getting married to him. I'm not worried but, I do want to apologize on my behalf for my now ex-wife and ex-son. I didn't raise Ron to be this way… to treat or put down Hermione or anyone like that… and for Molly— "he sighed pinching his nose "She always babied him since he was born—including the rest of our children despite how they're all grown up now. She wants them to be near the Burrow when they should be free to do their own doing. I'll always support that my children will spread their wings and be happy. That's all I ever wanted my kids but, I suppose with Ronald—or with Molly—I don't even know her anymore," he explained sadly.

"Trust me dad… mom always babied us even when Charlie and I barley visit because I was living in Egypt while Charlie was in Romania. The only reason we wanted to live there was to get away from mum from forcing us to work in the Ministry when we should do our own thing that makes us happy— "Bill sighed putting his hand over their dad's shoulder "Not force us into something that we don't want—and after all that we learned the truth about what mum and Ronald did… we're just as surprise as you are. I'm glad that Ginny isn't part of this… I would be disappointed because she's the baby in the family and I'm glad she's happy with Neville he's a good kid," he murmured "I'm also glad that we can trust Ginny despite her mutual break up with Harry— "giving Harry to nod at this "And as for Ronald— "his eyes turned harden "I don't recognize my own brother anymore… so I apologize for his reckless behavior towards Hermione and for that I'm sorry," he explained.

Hermione gave a sad smile "It's not fault Bill—he's always been jealous even when we were in Hogwarts—you should've seen him in our 4th year—"which left Harry to darken his eyes at that "It was hard on all of us—then but, it doesn't change how he's treating me like I'm a low life… and now that I know the truth…" she scoffed at this "It's a lot take in but, I'm glad—I always consider you Harry as my brother anyway," she explained.

"Makes two of us Mione except as my sister," Harry grinned and before he can continue he was tightly embraced by his two siblings Jayden and Hermione; his only family I had left into a hug, after a few moments, I realize she was crying. Pulling her closer I whispered that everything was going to be okay and that I've always loved her as a sister just like I consider Jay as my big brother as they're truly are my family.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Harry looked around the adults in the room they were different state of shock except Sirius and Remus who were the first ones that Harry told before everyone else joined us.

Severus was the first to break the silent "There's a way to make sure Harry and Hermione don't have to go back to school since Jayden is already Hogwarts graduate alumni a few years ago—one of us should become their parent, guardian or godparents won't work with Albus as he holds the power to sway the Ministry to hand them back over under his custody in this school instead. It's…it's the only way…" he drifted off.

Jayden steadied his breath "Are—are you sure uncle Sev… I mean I know how powerful he was but, why take control over Harry and Hermione—or even me… it doesn't even make any sense… since he's the one that separated Mya and I from Harry in the first place— "he closed his eyes trying to calm down "And if that's true—then why separate us from Harry in the first place—" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "Neither of us didn't even know that we're family or the fact our parents—Dan and Emma Granger the ones who raised us are our aunt and uncle—it doesn't make any sense although—if mum was smart enough to know about Albus intensions she must've oblivated our adopted parents/aunt and uncle— to make us think that they're our parents before they got killed," he explained.

Hermione nodded in agreement "Yes, mum must've told our parents about the plan before we got separated from Harry?" she murmured.

Professor Severus sighed "I know where you're going with this you two and yes, your mother Lily must've planned this before they were killed—told your parents—Emma and Dan—about the plan and must've want one more day with Harry that night—"his eyes were distant remembering that night where he shook his head at that memory "In fact, I wouldn't come pass it with Lily she's very smart and it was dark times then—and I agree with what you're going with this—Albus—he's very powerful—very powerful and he'll do anything in his power to have Harry and Hermione making them pawns he won't stop until they're under his control and who knows what he's capable of we need someone who can be the parent/guardian/godparent it's the only way—if Remus and Sirius were to take over being your guardians being the parents of your three… it would've been too obvious since the Ministry is under Albus control—and if he knew that Sirius was innocent this whole time he must've twist the story for the Ministry to keep Sirius inside Azkaban and didn't help him with a trail where they could've caught the real culprit who knows what else he could keep from us—which includes how he got your parents killed in Halloween night," he explained.

Jayden eyes glowed causing Fred to put his hand over his shoulder "That son of a bitch," his eyes glowed red "When I get my hands on him he's going to wish he never messed around with me… killing Mal or our sons Logan and Cameron… I'll keep that in the list but, killing our parents—that's where I'll draw the line... I'll kill that manipulative bastard limb to limb and rip his throat out until there's nothing left," he growled.

"Easy Jay," Fred murmured putting his arm around Jay's shoulder which he seemed to calm down "We don't want to scare little Teddy remember,"

Jayden steadied his breath "Right… thanks Fred," he murmured.

"No problem,"

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "Believe me Jay-Jay he's going to get what's coming to him—" she murmured then realize something "Oh my Merlin what about Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Luna, Ginny or even Pansy— "Hermione cried out "Twix, Snickers or even Seamus and Dean—we can't just leave them there…although that plan that Jay-Jay said I'm going to rip his throat out—and hex his balls that all he's going to feel but, fire burning his lips—he'll be screaming in pain because it will be hexing him from head to toe," which caused everyone to shiver at this "Then I'm going to rip his throat out—and kill him with daddy's gun 24 times then I'm going to use a dagger knife and stabbed him until he's dead—" she started chuckling evilly which Harry stare at his sister scared shitless hiding behind Severus who sighed at this "And then I'm going too—"she was cut off by Severus who couldn't but, shiver knowing she must've got from Lily.

"Believe me Mia he'll get what's coming to him but, can we get back to the plan then you can plan whatever you want to do with Albus," Severus pointed out.

"Who said anything about Albus that was for Ronald," Hermione snorted causing the Weasley brothers to shiver not wanting to be in their ex-brother shoes "And then I'm going too— "which Jayden covered his sister's moth who muffled in confuse.

"Mia—baby Mimi as much as I love to kill that bastard— "Jayden glowered his eyes red then turned to normal "We have other things to discuss remember?" he asked.

Hermione gave a sheepish smile "Sorry," she muffled.

"No worries 'Fire now what was it you were saying about Draco and the others?" Jayden asked taking off his hand off her mouth.

Hermione cleared her throat "Right— "she then turned to everyone "I was just saying that if we had some of our friends to be hidden spies for us under the shadows and keep a look out against Dumbledore—so that way we would know what's going in the inside and—if I'm right about this they don't trust Albus either—especially Draco and his parents. As for Blaise, Theo and the others we'll figure something out since Neville and Ginny are getting married in a few weeks I'm sure they want to help us," she

"Who's Twix and Snickers?" Percy asked.

"Hannah and Susan, they're in Hufflepuff," Hermione answered.

Percy raised their eyebrows "Twix and Snickers? Is that some of sort of muggle nickname?"

"Actually, it's a candy snack and yes it's a muggle nickname. Susan loves Twix and Hannah loves Snickers so I thought it would fit," Hermione giggled "They call me Sapphire as a nickname as well it's kind of our thing,'

"Brilliant," Percy chuckled "Think you can think of a nickname for me?"

"Thank you," Hermione beamed "And of course— "she rubbed her chin in thought "I'll give you a few suggestions and then we can— "who was cut off by Professor Snape.

Professor Snape cleared his throat causing Hermione to blush "You know for once I'm not going to even ask you how you knew about that—and you can talk to Percy about that nickname later Mia since we have other things to talk about hmm?" he raised his eyebrow at his goddaughter who blushed completely flushed "Anyway she's right about one thing though Draco's parents don't trust Albus as for Blaise, Theo, Luna, Neville, Pansy and Ginny we'll figure something out—I'm sure Pansy will stay behind to gather some recruits but, if things get out of hand we'll find a way for her and a few students to escape just to be safe—I won't risk any of the students to get hurt over this—especially under Albus influence either," he explained

"He's right guys," Harry spoke up "As far as we know Blaise and Luna are together just like Neville and Ginny—Draco, Theo and Pansy I'm sure they'll come along if we ask them, wouldn't they?" he pointed out.

"Yes, they would," Professor Snape replied.

"So, what do we do?" Fleur asked worriedly.

Jayden grew quiet for a moment "I know it's a long shot but, is there any way I could take over…I mean I'm over 17 practically an adult in the wizarding world but, in the muggle world I would have to be 21 which my birthday isn't for a few months from now Sev?" he asked.

Severus soften his eyes "I'm sorry Jay but, until your 21rst birthday isn't till Halloween someone must take over for the twins and since Albus knows you and Mia are Harry's siblings since the beginning. I have no doubt that he wants to make sure that Harry doesn't know about his only family being alive and all— "he paused for a moment "Since Harry knows everything that Albus has done—and if he finds out that Harry knows that you three are reunited as his family he'll be sure to do anything his power to separate you three again knowing how quite powerful you really are," he explained.

Jay bowed his head sadly "I had a feeling you say that— "he drifted off "I just don't understand why he would do something so horrible to us uncle Sev… this whole time—he knew … he knew that I had a little brother—besides Mia—I … I used to look to up to him as a mentor … and now I found out that he ruined everything… my family… how he separated my godfathers… he nearly ripped away my little brother away from Mia and I … learning that my parents who raised Mia and I are really our aunt and uncle—while Harry—he was stuck with our other aunt which mum said pacifically that in no circumstances to stay with our other aunt Petunia and her family since they stopped speaking to each other and yet he did it anyway—I can forgive a lot of things but, I will never forgive him for what he did that's not okay messing and ruined everyone's lives like that—not that only that but, he got my wife killed… with our unborn sons who are twins… if I knew the truth before—I never would've killed—" he steadied his breath closing his eyes that Hermione rushed over to hug her brother to comfort him "He murdered our parents uncle Sev… and he doesn't even care I mean who does that…and Bellatrix… do you think she was innocent in all this uncle Sirius," he whispered.

Sirius sighed "I don't know pup… I know my cousin she wasn't always like this…" he drifted off "Being that our parents are big supporters of Voldemort—I'm not really sure what to believe… if she was innocent it would be a huge relief but, at the same time I'm not even sure… Azkaban changes people and trust me Jay it gave a huge toll of change with Bellatrix that she became crazy being in Azkaban for so long" he explained.

"If she was innocent—then I killed her for nothing," Hermione whispered feeling teared up.

"No, you didn't kill for her nothing innocent or not… she killed, tortured, who knows what else— "Harry sighed "We don't even know who to trust anymore—if the death eaters are innocent or even Voldemort— "causing everyone to shiver "As for Dumbledore he's going to pay for what he did—I'm not sure who to trust except the ones in this room," he explained.

"He's right," Jayden sighed "Who knows what else he kept from us,"

"I wish I had all the answers but, I don't— "Severus drifted off looking at his former enemies until he got regained his memories back.

"Trust me he's going to be answering a lot of questions especially stealing from James and Lily he has no right to steal from the Potters," Sirius spats angrily. Remus however agreed by holding back his best friend "Or separate Harry from Hermione and Jayden… making the rest of us think they're dead including the rest of our friends that lost their lives in the 1rst war,"

"Believe me he's going to answer to us soon Sirius— "Severus stiffly drifted off "Especially since both our best friends are dead because of this same man who we used to look up too—who was a mentor to us when we were children—at least we know the truth now that Hermione and Jayden are now reunited with Harry and verse versa being alive and all—that's all that matters but, the real question we have to ask ourselves is what are we going to do about it. We need to plan this carefully and fast,"

Harry quickly asked Mione after he received a quick nod from his sister, Harry decided to speak up "I hope you won't reject this straight away but—canyoubeourdadsev?"

"Pardon?"

Hermione sighed tutted to herself smacking Harry on the head which left him to pout "Owe what was that for Mione?"

"That was for not speaking clearly Harry," Hermione giving him a stern look which left him to pout.

"Well someone has to ask him since you weren't going to say anything," Harry shrugged leaving her to roll her eyes to argue back.

"It's not like I can read your mind Harry we maybe twins but, I can't read that mind of yours,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whooo I'm on a roll today! So far, I'm in Ch. 3 which I figured I twist a few things. I'm going to have some of the Slytherins switch into the light side and became friends with Harry and Hermione and became a family. At least to the ones who they consider family anyway.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Goodbye England, Hello Forks!**

"No time to talk Jay we're going to change our identities and everything, ask Sev he'll tell you what's going on" Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm as he yelped once again as they raced back "Gotta go love you miss you! mauhz!" she blew kisses to her older brother who chuckled shaking his head.

"And what are you laughing at Jay?" Fred smirked who just came out of the shadows.

"Nothing, nothing— "Jayden chuckled shaking his head "I know those two are up too something and I wouldn't come pass Mia—if you excuse me I'm going to talk to my room and talk to aunt Sev later— "he then races back to his room then stopped for a short moment then for some reason he patted Fred on the head "Later Red?" he winked playfully causing Fred to blush.

"Do I look like a puppy," Fred mumbled under his breath not realizing he can hear his best friend in a distance "Sirius tease," he chuckled causing Jayden to laugh; for some reason Fred liked his laugh. He didn't realize that his heart skipped a beat when he heard him laugh. In the other side of the house you'll see Harry in the library trying to figure out who he should be.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

 _'So now came the hard decision, who did I want to be? How do I want to see myself? Hmm how would I like to look? What would I call myself?'_ I thought to myself deep into thoughts.

Deciding that I ponder a little more on it later as I turned to the library in need of some comfort from one of my favorite muggle books I've had forever. Selecting the sofa chair closet to the fire I folded my legs under myself and settle down to read the familiar words on the worn pages. The sense of safety and belonging draws on me and I laugh at the irony, hear I am reading about a little mermaid with rich auburn red hair and memorizing green eyes and the fact that I'm part Siren I can't help but, decide that I wanted to be called Aries but, people can call me AJ.

"That's it?!" I exclaimed waving my hands excitedly.

I wanted to honor my parents sacrifice as I don't want to lose all of who I am, I chose to keep my middle name though changing it slightly to be more feminine version. I chose to keep the color of my eyes and decided on red (satin red hair like their mum Lily) more pacifically. Writing down everything that I want I ran out to Severus and the rest of the family. Banging the door open into the living room where I run in waving the page above me.

"Whoa there slow down hyper, what's got you so excited Hars?" Charlie asked.

"I have everything that I want here. I'm super ready for this," I replied bouncing up and down.

Remus comes in the kitchen with Tonks being pregnant with their 2nd child turns out she's expecting twins who are both girls and noticing how hyper I was "Okay who's idea was it to give the cub sugar?" he asked sternly.

"Silly Remi, no one really I'm just really excited because I have figured out my new identity," I told him in a mocking tone.

"Well that's different then," Remus lips twitched with a smile "Why don't you give it to your soon to be papa so he can get a start on the requirements and paperwork,"

"Okay," I nodded in agreement "I'm going to see where Hermione and Jayden are I bet they got their identities and see what they have in their papers too. If I know Mione they probably got it done too," I told him and with that I ran out of the room only to come running back into Sev to give him the paper. A bright red adorning my face and a slight bashful look as I ran back out the room with their laugher following me.

"What's got him so hyper?" Severus asked.

"He figured out his new identity which should be good news for all us since I also believe the rest of the kids should have theirs as well I assume?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded "Good, good and yes I managed to get Draco's, Blaise, Luna's and Theo's. Ginny and Neville are also coming with us so I got their papers as well with the rest of you lot which I need to get a few things for us adults as well," he explained.

"Great if the plans go well we can leave within this week and don't worry I got them all right here with a few others just in case they get in trouble so we'll be adding their rooms to the house if the plans go wary," Remus replied passing a few papers to Severus who nodded at this.

"Perfect all I need is Hermione's and Jayden then we'll be good to go," Severus replied.

"I'll be in the kitchen feeding Teddy," Remus nodded at this with Sirius, Bill, Fleur and Charlie following suit with George and Fred who looked completely flushed.

"Forge what are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing who's blushing I'm not blushing,"

George raised his eyebrow at his twin … "If you say so… but, whatever you're hiding I'll find out soon enough," he smirked leaving Fred to blush more than necessary and heard more laughter following me.

Knocking on Hermione's door frame which was Sirius old room I called out "Hey Mione is it cool if I come in?"

"Yeah Harry of course you can come in,"

I opened the door to see Jayden with her and joined them on her bed as Jayden was comforting her with something that I can tell something was bothering her.

"Hey Mione what's wrong?"

"I'll leave you two to talk and Mya like I told you it won't change between our family. Mum and dad will always be our parents just like mama Lily and papa James will always be our parents. We just have two set of parents who raised us differently and will always love us. Never forget that huh just like our soon to be siblings well—cousins anyway but, you get the idea right" Jayden answered giving her a playfully shrug leaving her to smile a little.

"Thanks Jay," Hermione whispered.

"I got your back babe," Jayden winked leaving her to giggle leaving us to talk by ourselves.

"Mione? What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing," she replied then out of nowhere she just burst into tears.

Rubbing circles on her back as I try again "Mione don't cry just tell how I can help my little sister, well both our little sister anyway," I playfully gave her a push shrug as she slowly calms down a little until it just broken sobs and hiccups.

"I just feel _-*hic*-_ like I'm losing myself and I - _*hic*-_ I mean I always thought _-*hic*-_ someone totally different and _-*hic*-_ and I'm happy that I have a chance to have my real family again… but, I feel so guilty giving up my old self… leaving my adopted parents by themselves with the unborn twins on their own… _*sniff*_ and Jay's right though both our parents will always love us … I just … with my adopted parents you know even though they're our real aunt and uncle being our god parents and all that. I don't want to leave them behind despite how Sirius said that they're perfectly safe in one of the Potter's manor's I can't help but, worry about them," she whispered.

"Hey you're not giving up your old self you'll always be my best friend, a book worm and an instantly intelligent witch just like mum was. You'll always be my little sister just like Jay will always be your big brother even when I didn't know it was in our blood," I hugged Mione close "And your parents will always love you and I know it's a big change believe me I was shocked as you are finding out that my own best friend and her brother are my family—they're always going to love you and I'm sure they'll support us no matter how far we are Mione and they'll be okay they have the elves to help them and you heard Sirius they're extra protected in the Potter manor and we can always visit them whenever you want you know that don't you?" he explained.

Hermione sniffed "Thanks Harry you always know what to say me always even when things get tough between us and that's true I want to visit them soon when things calm down a bit if that's even possible" she replied

"That's what older siblings are supposed to do and don't even worry about aunt Emma and uncle Dan they'll always be your parents and I'm sure our real mum and dad would've have it any other way since mum was the one that suggested that they watched over you both. I'm just glad I found my real family besides Sirius and Remus anyway just like our little cousins whoever they may be and I'm sure we'll figure something out Mione,"

"Oh shush you, you're only older by a couple of minutes just like Jayden is our older brother being 5 years older than us" Hermione says battling my arm away.

I laughed in that reply "At least your smiling again. So how is the new identity going?"

Hermione sighed at this laying down on the bed while I laid next to her "I can't figure out a name that I like. I always like the name Sapphire for mum and dad but, I don't know what else I like. The hair I wanted it like mum's red hair and all not like the Weasley's hair if that makes sense and I always liked your green eyes which you got from mum," she explained.

"That's exactly what I wanted except for my name is Aries but, you can call me AJ," I replied leaving Hermione to giggle.

"I like that Harry it suits you," Hermione pointed out.

"Thanks and hey I have an idea instead of using Sapphire you can use Arianna 'Aria' for short or Aquarius 'Aqua' for short and you can also use Sapphire Lilian Rose to represent mum do you think?"

Hermione beamed into a smile "I like it so it's official I'm going to be Arianna 'Aria' for now on," she explained.

"No problem so we got the new identity part now we just need to think of a last name and we'll be good," I suggested, Hermione nodded "So let's see if it's works Arianna Sapphire Lilian Rose Prince and for your back up Aquarius. Aquarius Jadene Evans since I'm doing the same—my 2nd identity would be Arielle Taylor Evans 'Elle' which fits us both don't you think?" I beamed with a smile.

"Oh why didn't I think of that, it's perfect thank you Harry," Hermione beamed.

"That's because you can't always be the smart one between us Mia. Now let's go give this to-what was it that Remi called him … ah yes… Papa and we should get Jayden's too," I offered.

"I already got his paper right here he's going to be a boy. He wants to use James Seth Cameron Prince—after daddy but, we'll call him Jay; apparently, he wants to keep that name. His eyes and hair will be like mum's everything else sounds about right," Hermione explained.

"Perfect now let's get this to papa," I beamed as we raced to Severus and the others into the living room.

Severus chuckled at the twins as he grabbed the papers and left to get the ingredients with Remus and Tonks while Sirius stayed behind to watch over Teddy. Sirius and Narcissa were talking in low tones discussing what Draco, Theo and Blaise names and such where we found our new-found family in the library to kill time.

"Hey Drake, Theo, Blaise," Hermione greeted our friends "Where's Lulu?" she asked looking around.

"Here," Luna skipped along to join the group sitting on her boyfriend Blaise's lap smiling as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"What are you guys up too?" I asked curious "And where were you Lu?"

"Oh I was just helping Jay with the nargles apparently, he has a lot of them," Luna replied causing everyone to slight nod at this.

"Right we wouldn't want the nargles to hurt Jay," Blaise nodded in agreement which he glower at us "Right guys," causing us to nod furiously.

Draco sighed "Anyway before you two came here we were just talking about what my parents were discussing with uncle Sev on what we— "he gestured himself, Blaise, Theo and Luna moving his wrist around them "Should look like. What about you guys? We heard what happen Harry. How are you feeling on all this?"

I sighed sitting down on the couch next to Mione "Honestly I'm glad I found my family— but, I don't understand why Dumbledore would do this to us "I smiled at Hermione who squeezed my hand "If I didn't learn about Mione and Jay we wouldn't be here discussing things—I also found out that we're all godbrothers and knew each other as kids because our mums were good friends," he explained.

"Trust me you're not the only one," Draco mumbled "Imagine my mom and your mum being best friends and growing up as kids—I nearly fell off my chair finding that out,"

"Believe me Dray we were as surprised as you were," Blaise sighed "Especially now—Theo and Pansy are going to stay behind to keep a look out with a couple of others. Susan, Hannah, Dean and Seamus—we couldn't find anyone in Ravenclaw besides Lulu here but, other than that we have a few people who's willing to stay behind and keep a look out," he explained.

"That's good and Severus is willing to make extra's for them if things got out of hand," Luna replied.

"I'm glad the last thing we need is Dumbledork finding us which I hope it doesn't happen," I grumbled.

"Trust me Harry he won't find us we'll be under disguise with new identities— "Draco spoke up then realize something "By the way where we're going anyway,"

"Not sure," I shook my head turning to my twin sister Hermione "Do you know where we're going Mione?"

"Somewhere around Forks? Forks, Washington it's in America apparently, which is perfect it's far away from this hell hole," Hermione sighed.

"Why would muggles name a town out of a utensil," Theo asked all confuse.

Hermione shrugged "I have no idea apparently, that's what the town is called,"

"Muggles are so weird," Theo mumbled causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow "No offense Mia,"

"None taken where's Pans?"

"She's with Daphne something about discussing the wedding plans with Ginny since they're getting married soon," Blaise replied.

Ever since Draco, Blaise, and Theo with their friends in the Slytherin house switched sides in our 5th year Mione and I decided to let bygones between us since we're in the middle of the war at the time but, now we're practically family to one another. Lately Draco and I grew closer than ever and sometimes I feel this constantly pull to be with him but, I shook my head knowing it's just nerves or something.

Hermione nodded at this "Yes, I would assume so since I'm Ginny's maid of honor—we haven't got a chance to talk yet ever since we found out—we been both busy with school and such," she sighed.

"Neither of us blame you," Luna assured her.

"It's true we don't," Draco sighed "Speaking of plans what have you been up too from the past 3 days—besides finding out that you two are actually twins with your brother Jay being the eldest?" he explained.

"Oh, well we were talking about our new identities ready to go; you're now looking at the new Aries Jamie 'AJ' and Arianna Sapphire Lilian Rose Prince 'Aria' at your service," I grinned showing my teeth however Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Luna blinked their eyes owlishly.

"Oh really?" Draco drawled a tone.

I nodded at this "Yep,"

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"It is I'll be changing into a girl, new identity and all,"

Draco nodded at this "Aries and Arianna Prince…unlike you Harry I'll be as a dude" he gave a _'hum'_ approval and grinned "I like it," he grinned.

"Thanks. How about you guys? What names did you pick? And are you going to change sex or anything?" Hermione asked grabbing a potato chip out of Blaise's plate which he didn't seem to mind.

"We'll be as we are—not changing a thing except our identity, hair and eye color including the names," Luna quickly added.

"That's not true I decided to change into a girl into a last minute instead of a guy— "Theo rubbed his chin in thought causing Blaise and Draco in surprise "So my name would be Athena 'Shayne' for short—thought it would fit for my name and all," he explained.

"Nice one Theo—or should I say Shayne," Blaise snickered.

"You're just mad that I'm going to be a girl," Theo argued "Besides knowing my father I have no doubt he's going to look for me thus makes me a girl he won't know what hit him but, just because I'll be a girl I won't be those damsels in distress—I'll be kicking butt and all," he winked at Hermione and Luna who giggled at this.

"And what about Pansy?" Hermione teased Theo causing him to blush.

"What about Pansy?" Theo blushed.

"Aren't you two a thing now?" Draco asked.

Theo blushed mumbling under his breath "Maybe… but, in case things get out of hand Pansy is going to join us," Theo explained.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl? I reckon unless she decided to change into a male then I'm down with anything," Theo grinned.

"That would've been a bit weird, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe…"

"I guess we'll have a new god-sister and god-brother then," Hermione grinned.

"Of course doll," Theo wiggled his eyebrows causing her to laugh.

"I always wanted a sister," Luna clapped her hands happily.

"And don't forget brother Lulu?" Hermione pointed out.

"Right, right," Luna nodded "But, we don't know for sure? Pansy might decide as the same female and all—but, changing her name?"

Theo whistled "Either way we got some new girls in our group," he wiggled his eyebrows causing us to laugh.

"Hey now— "Hermione wiggled her finger in front of Theo "Don't you dare get any ideas," she explained.

"Who me?" Theo grinned wiggling his eyebrows causing everyone to snicker "I would never not with you doll," he winked causing Hermione to roll her eyes playfully.

"Ha—ha very funny so what did you guys name yourselves since Theo over here will be Athena 'Shayne'— wait a minute what's your last name going to be?" Hermione asked.

"Athena Taylor Miller, I'll be Drake's and Luna's older sister at your service," Theo grinned.

"Brilliant there's no way your father would know what hit him Theo," Blaise grinned.

"Exactly," Theo replied.

"What about you guys?" I asked turning to Draco, Blaise, and Luna.

"I'll be Lorelei Jasmine Miller— "Luna announced "Draco will be Derek Michael Miller—my twin brother—then Blaise will be Blake—Blake Jordan Prince as your brother," Luna announced.

"Blaise and Theo will be mum's godchildren from my parents—but, Blaise will be your brother and Theo will our sister— "Draco gesturing himself and Luna who nodded in agreement "Neville will also be your brother with B here," he explained.

I nodded in agreement turning to my sister Hermione "Brilliant so let me get this straight—Mione and I will be twins as girls instead of boy and girl— "causing everyone to nod at this "Blaise, Neville and Jayden will be our brothers," causing everyone to nod again "Drake you and Luna will be twin's boy and girl," causing everyone to nod at this "Theo will be your older sister. Brilliant and what about Pansy? Who is she going to be with?" I asked.

Theo rubbed his chin in thought "I was thinking about that—so I figured if she's going to come she might be either with Daphne as her sister or cousin since Tori— "he, Draco, Blaise grew sad "Didn't make it from the 2nd war including her parents," he murmured.

"Oh…" I slumped my shoulders sadly; despite how I never met the girl I still felt sad over other friend "Well at least Pansy will be with Daphne right and she can be your god sister Dray?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Draco grinned "Since Pansy is my mum's goddaughter so that fits perfectly,"

"Brilliant," I beamed in smile "Speaking of Neville and Ginny I hope they're okay it's been a while since we last saw them?" he murmured.

"Me too," Hermione murmured.

Just before either of us can say anything we were interrupted by someone floo into the fireplace revealing Neville and Ginny who seemed to be out of breath that without thinking we grabbed our wands thinking it's a threat.

"Guys it's just us," Ginny huffed.

"Gin?" Hermione squinted her eyes "How do we know it's you?"

"Ask us anything?"

"Who saved Sirius Black?"

"You and Harry went back into time in your 3rd year using your time turner and saved Sirius—captured the rat who betrayed your parents—who blackmailed Sirius the bad guy through his family being supporters of Vol—Vol—Voldemort—" Ginny shivered which Neville held her close "By making everyone in the Wizarding World that he was a murder for killing 12 muggles—which was Peter Pettigrew our old pet rat which he wasn't a rat honestly who knew that Percy founding a random rat happened to be a mask murder I may never know" Ginny answered "Also you helped Harry live with Sirius instead of his awful relatives," she exclaimed protectively.

Hermione sighed "It's her; she's the only person besides Harry who knows what happen,"

"Thank you" Ginny replied turning to her fiancée and sighed "Oh Neville what am I going to do with you?" she helped her fiancée up.

"It's not my fault that the floo network hates me," Neville murmured "Aren't you going to ask me ask anything Mione?"

"Oh right—how did we met?"

"At the Hogwarts Express Train we became really good friends despite how you would hang out with Harry and Ron you still hung out with me, Seamus and Dean," Neville murmured "And you also helped me tried to find my toad Trevor and gave him a nice funeral after he died then you bought me another pet which was an owl name Buffy which is a girl and had her since then which is good on both parts since I can owl my Gran and my friends," he quickly added "Anything else?"

"Yes,"

"And what's that?"

"Did anyone follow you here we can't take any chances especially when we just found out what your mum and your brother Ron did Gin," Hermione argued back.

"No, we made sure we weren't followed and heard what happen," Neville argued "We used my floo from Gran's house and immediately came here,"

"Oh that's a relief," Harry sighed noticing their expressions "What happen to you guys anyway? we were getting starting to get worried?" he asked.

"Sorry we didn't mean to worry you guys," Ginny sighed, as she ran her fingers through her hair stressfully "But, we had to fire our wedding planner because everything went all wrong and we had to find out that mum went behind our back to plan this AGAIN?!" she exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione along with the others widen their eyes in horror "You're kidding what did she do now" Hermione cried out.

"No I'm not kidding," Ginny scoffed "That devil woman Drusilla that I'm alright with this since mum is mum—" she sighed stressfully "It's my wedding and Neville's of course—" which Neville held her hand in comfort "My mum had no right to change everything the band, the cater, the cake decorator for the cake, the theme colors which was supposed to be cherry red and white with red roses, lilies, orchards and baby breath not fancy colors like yellow with mixed orange or something like that—ewe" Ginny scrunched her nose "Well yellow is okay if it's with daisy's but, I don't want Daisy's I want roses. Mixed flowers is that so hard to ask—then she has the nerve to tell me that mum gave full permission that she can change everything" she cried out in protest pacing back and forth waving her arms dramatically "My mom had no right to change everything apparently, that scandal woman thinks me and Harry are going getting back together and get married which is disrespectful for Neville and myself," she spats angrily.

"That's horrible," Luna cried out in protest "The flowers are part of the wedding theme—and the cater that's going to take forever to hire all the staff and what else did she change? Please tell me she didn't change the dresses or the guest list and if she did what are you going to do if you fired your wedding planner?" she asked.

"Oooh don't get me started with the guest list Lulu—when I mean everything I mean everything the guest list everything who we wanted to invite. Instead of just under 250 guest mum invited everyone—every pureblood families only no muggles, no half-bloods nothing—including the reporters. Who in the their right mind would go behind our backs while we're planning our wedding and took out the guest that we invited because of most of them are muggleborns from the war most of them are orphaned because of it that the cater that we hired quit because of that outrages food all fancy like," Ginny pouted "When I learned what happen I put my foot down and told Dru to reinvite them that we have to start over because of it—" Ginny growled irritated crossing her arms "After we found out I went over to the Burrow got in a big argument with mum after she kept insisted that Harry and I belong together. I told her that Harry and I aren't getting back together no matter how many times she tried. I'm happy with Neville and Harry—well he's happy being happy no offense Harry," she quickly apologized which Harry waved it off "And now because of that everything's ruined. I fired Drue immediately after the ridiculous requests and the guests that we invited they don't want anything to do with me saying that we disrespected them because of what mum did. My wedding is now ruined…" she whimpered sadly which Neville rushed over to hold his girlfriend/fiancée "We don't have a wedding," she sniffed.

"Yes we do we'll figure something out Gin I'm sure of it," Neville pointed out.

"Half of those guests are my new friends thanks to Mione but, now they want nothing to do with the wizarding world because what my mum did… and it's completely horrid she's completely ruined everything—even after Harry and I told mum that we're not getting back together she has this ridiculous idea that Harry and I belong together it's completely barbaric if you ask me—"Ginny stopped as she just thought of something "Unless we hire someone who can help—" her eyes drifted off to Hermione who noticed "Mya can you plan our wedding you're the only person we both trust and wouldn't go behind our backs and most of those guests know you personally and know how to make the wedding special for us pleaseeeeeeee," she pleaded.

Hermione sighed "I don't know Gin it's a lot to take in after all we're going to be leaving this week and—" she began to say hiding her smile which Harry noticed who snickered at this as Ginny gave her puppy dog look "And I'm sorry your wedding is ruined because of your mum but, there's so much to do so much to plan do you how long that will take for me to plan the cater, the flowers, the band, the guest list etc consider everyone to come to your wedding because of what Mrs. Weasley did Gin," she explained.

"Pleaseeeeeeee Mya pleaseeeeeeee I'll be your best friend forever," Ginny begged at this leaning her head against her best friend's shoulder with her puppy dog look with a pout.

"I'm already your best friend Gin," Hermione pointed out.

"True…" Ginny murmured "Pleaseeeeeeee Mya,"

"Oh just help Red already we both know you're going to give in eventually," Draco waved her off "Besides we're not going to leave until uncle Sev comes back and once that's done we'll be able to change to our new identities before the week's over," he explained.

Hermione sighed "Honestly I was going to agree anyway until you ruined my fun Dray—I was going to pretend I wasn't going to help but, you just had to ruin the mood," she pouted.

Draco blinked his eyes dumbstruck "You mean to tell me you were going to agree with this anyway?" he exclaimed waving his arms dramatically.

"Yes,"

"Well why didn't you say so and why argue with Red,"

"Because I wanted to have my fun make her squirm a bit but, you had to open your mouth and ruined it so thanks— "Hermione flatly says "Thanks a lot," she pouted causing everyone to snicker while Ginny she practically jumped onto her best friend with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and I'll ignore that comment you just said" Ginny gushed over her best friend.

"You're lucky you're my best friend/sister Gin and don't even worry about the guests I'll handle it after I explain the situation I'm sure they'll—understand hopefully" Hermione smirked.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're a Slytherin under all that," Blaise smirked.

"I say we're being a bad influence on our Gryffindor princess," Theo chuckled.

"Oh hush you two," Hermione playfully squatted them both causing everyone to laugh at the trio "And we have a lot to plan if we're going to fix this Gin,"

"Yes, yes, we'll talk about the plans tomorrow since I'm too tired to deal with it right now" Ginny waved it off as she and Neville both sat down.

Hermione nodded "Sure sounds like a plan,"

"So what did we miss besides the whole you two being twins and Jayden being your older brother Harry?" Neville asked.

"Well I was just telling everyone about our names and we never got a chance to ask about yours?" Harry asked.

"Oh that's easy. I'll be Gemini Bonnie 'Gem' for short and Neville will be … Nathanial Tyler 'Nate' by then we'll be ready to be married without no one finding out," Ginny announced.

"What's the last names?" Hermione asked.

"Well Severus knows that I'll be your brother Mia—including Blaise over here," Neville pointed out "So our last names will be Prince as you guys," he explained.

"Perfect," Harry grinned showing his teeth as he explained about their names as well which left the soon to be married couple to agree telling them it suits them "And Gin your last name will be changed into West—apparently, it's from your great, great, great, great, great, grandma's maiden name from your dad's side," he quickly added.

"Brilliant," Ginny beamed with a smile "I can't wait to get out of this hell hole we call school," she announced.

"Agreed," Everyone murmured.

It was now 10: 00 at night before he arrived back. Remus and Tonks arrived about 3 hours early as Remus didn't want Tonks to stay out that late so they arrived back before Severus did. In his hands, there was a large plain folder. Sighing he flops down in his chair and calls our elf Minnie for a glass of fire-whiskey, receiving that he takes a gulp before saying anything else.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, I was helping my confident making the process faster. I have everything we need plus extra's for Amelia, her niece Susan, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Theo, Greg, Vince etc with their new identity ready I just need names and date of births for our two other guests. We'll be ready for the potion in two days so I'll just finish this then get started. You all know the rules not to interrupt me or you'll regret it," Severus explained noticing that Ginny and Neville just arrived "I was beginning to think you two wouldn't make it. When did you two get here?"

"About 3 ½ hours ago and I'll have my birthday in June 12, same year as I am right now and Neville will have his around May 17, same year as Mione, Harry, Blaise and Draco Severus," Ginny sighed laying her head against Neville's shoulder "Neville and I found out what my mum did. I feel so disgusted that my own mother would write a marriage contract between Harry and I which is why we made sure that my mum won't find out that we're leaving with you guys," she explained.

"Very well," Severus waved his wand revealing the birthday and new identities into the forms.

"I agree with Gin. You wouldn't even believe what we found out. I had to make sure my Grams was alright along with the rest of the Longbottom's vaults just to be safe," Neville stiffly paused for a moment "Luckily Dumbledore or Molly hasn't touched a dime of it but, I had to double check just to be sure. I even asked the goblins to change our names because I told them that we were leaving England with you guys which they knew already since Harry told them the plan that day when he found out about Mrs. Weasley and Ron stealing from him along with Albus and his estrange uncle Vernon and that's not even worst what Gin found out," he explained.

"What exactly did you find out Gin?" Fred asked.

"Well you know how Neville and I are getting married?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?"

"Well mum made a mess of things towards our wedding telling our wedding planner that we wanted everything flashy with expensive taste and everything. I told Drusilla pacific details that neither Neville and I wanted anything flashy but, the devil woman went behind our backs and somehow the press found out including Rita Skeeter," Ginny growled which left Hermione eyes flash in anger towards the beetle "Now the reporters of the Dailey Prophet wants pacific details because of it because mum told the press that Harry and I are getting married instead of saying Neville is marrying me. There's even rumors that I cheated on Neville with Harry or that Neville cheated on me that I ran to Harry for comfort, fell in love again and getting married—it's completely barbaric," Ginny cried out frustration "Neville and I were very discreet about the wedding and because of what mum did we had to fire our wedding planner because of it. She went behind our backs without our permission thinking that my mum called the shots which is why we asked Mya to help plan the wedding seeing she's our new wedding planner and she agreed since we trust her more and you already know the rest," she explained.

"Bloody hell not again," Harry sighed putting his hands over his forehead while Hermione patting him on the back knowing the situation went a bit more complicated than usual.

"Blimey if that's true then we have to work quickly Severus if mum can manipulate the wedding planner who knows what could happen and told the press that Ginny is marrying Harry instead of Neville or the other way around we have to do something," Fred cried out waving his arms dramatically as he went from protective from overprotective to his new-found family "It's a good thing we're also leaving England with you guys since dad wants nothing to do with either of them," he explained.

Severus was about to reply but, was cut off by his eldest god son Jayden "And don't worry we won't bother you unless it was an emergency which it's very doubtful since everyone's hear Sev," he assured him with a promise.

Severus nodded as he went inside his lab to get started "Very well I'll be starting the potions right now which shouldn't be long," he sighed "Did everyone packed everything?" causing everyone to nod at this "Good we should be leaving sooner than planned if everything goes to plan we'll be leaving by this Wednesday instead of Sunday," he explained.

"I should get going before Pansy gets worried," Theo announced.

"I'll take you back to the school Mr. Nott," Professor McGonagall announced "Before Albus gets suspicious we have to be very discreet since he has eyes everywhere," she explained.

"Of course Professor— "Theo waved and greeted goodbye to his friends "Speaking of plans how am I or the others going to contact with you guys?" he asked.

"By using this," Hermione revealed a cell phone which was under disguise as a mirror— "I invented it—like those mirrors that mirror call you—you pressed this button— "revealing a mirror "You just say the name on whoever you're calling and we'll be there—it should be vibrating to let the person know you're calling. It's brilliant if I say so myself," she smug "I also made some for Twix, Snickers (which are Susan and Hannah) from Hufflepuff, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Daphne, Greg and Vince just to be safe," she quickly added.

"Brilliant thanks Mia or should I say Aria," Theo winked.

Hermione giggled "Back at ya Theo I mean Shayne. Be careful both of you," she murmured.

"We will," Professor McGonagall murmured hugging her god-daughter "And you be careful too Mia," she quickly added.

"By the way when are you guys leaving?" Theo asked.

"Wednesday in the latest and if the potion works and goes in plain we'll be starting to transform in Sunday evening," Severus announced "And we will let you know if we decided to leave early if you ever change your mind I'll send you extra's for you and your group Minerva," he explained.

"Thank you Severus and I'll be sure to do that," Professor McGonagall sighed "Shall we Mr. Nott,"

"Of course Professor," Theo nodded "Later guys,"

"Later," Harry and the others waved goodbye to Theo and Professor McGonagall.

"Well then I should start working on that potion now," Severus replied.

"And we'll be here not bothering you uncle Sev," Draco assured his godfather.

"Good," Severus replied racing to his potion lab knowing he'll be extra busy.

 **[2 days later—Sunday] …**

Sunday afternoon, Severus finally emerged out of the make shift lab just before dinner on the second day he had nine vitals for the children then there's six more for the adults. Sirius and Remus would be Severus brothers, Tonks being Remus wife and their son Teddy with their children, then there's Narcissa and Lucius her husband. Yes, it was a big group which was why Remus helped whenever he could with the ingredients while Tonks kept watch with Narcissa to go shopping for the new born twins to be soon for all of us to take then he made extra's for Minerva and her extended family—Amelia Bones, her niece Susan, Hannah, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Daphne, Greg and Vince just to be safe since they're going to be keeping a look out inside the school kind of like double spies if you will.

"When you're ready to tear up the paper and place it in the vital. Once the potion goes a clear and fully the transparent then you can drink. I suggest doing it in your beds as you'll need to sleep after you have taken it for it to fully work,"

We do as he said and take the finished potions with us as we bid good night to everyone and go to our rooms to take it "Well down the hatch as they say, right?" Harry offered to drink first as I slowly dozed off.

"See you when we wake up Harry," Hermione rushed to hug me and raced to her bedroom with Luna and Ginny as they're sharing a room together. Then there's Draco, Blaise, Neville and myself then there's Jayden who's sharing with both Fred and George. Then there's Bill and Fleur who's living in the Shell Cottage with Charlie and Percy along with Arthur. Sirius used his old room while Remus used his with his wife Tonks with their children Teddy and the new born twins to be. Severus in his room as he's also going to be changed as well. Theo, however decided to come with us while Pansy and Daphne stayed behind to keep watch. If anything goes wrong, they'll be joining us within a few weeks and welcome them with open arms. Professor McGonagall also stayed behind as she needed to play her role being Albus ally and friend at least to him anyway when she hates his guts.

"See you Mione," Harry waved and bid good night to the girls.

A tugging and pulling sensation takes over me with a burning of my legs and throat. I'm hit with an instant migraine as the pain gets more intense as I fall into a deep sleep while the others Jayden, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Blaise, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus followed suit. Since Tonks was pregnant she would have to use a glamour charm thanks to Hermione's help as she watched her husband and her new-found family into a deep sleep along with Arthur and his eldest sons who was currently staying in the Shell Cottage since Severus made seven extra's just to be safe since they're all leaving together without Albus Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley (former Weasley-she's now Molly Prewitt and her son Ronald Prewitt) since Arthur divorced his wife.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Ahhhhhhhhh. I'm done with this chapter. I know it's a lot of changes here and there but, I finally manage to update this story. Hope you guys enjoy? ^_^**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: New Arrivals & Neighbors!**

If it went per plan Arthur knew knowing his former wife would go to the bank that pacific day. If anything, it was part of the plan that he and the others came up with when they learned what Molly and Ron did to betray Harry Potter especially Albus Dumbledore. They're going to wish they never messed around with the Potter family.

 **[FORKS, LA PUSH RESERVATION] …**

Sam and the pack were patrolling the woods and split up in groups (Jake was with Leah, Seth & Paul, then there's Sam, Jared, Embry & Quil then there's the youngest wolves (Brady, Collin, Kylee & Bebe) newest pack members.

Kylee and Bebe are both twins and the youngest sisters of Paul who's very overprotective with his sisters after his dad walked out of him and his mom when he was only 5 years old, his mom got married again only this time was Chris Merez who adopted him before he turned 7 years old, 2 years later his youngest twin girls were born and somehow transformed when they turned 13 years old much to Paul's displeasure as he didn't want anything to happen to his sisters then his youngest brother Alex who's 5 years old so far he hasn't got the werewolf gene yet _(a/n: Paul's character was played by Alex Merez—I figured I can use his real last name in my story)_

 _"Leah check the north and south side with your group, while mine and Brady's group check the west and east side got it"_ Sam told the group.

 _"Sure boss,"_ Seth saluted his head at him.

Sam rolled his eyes as he and Brady's group went from the west and east side.

 _"Hey Lee,"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Did you smell that?"_

Leah sniffed the air shaking her head _'no'_ leaving Jake to sigh _"Not really no?"_

 _"I think it might be the leeches,"_ Jake growled.

Paul growled _"They better stay away from my sisters,"_ heading off to the east side where his sisters Kylee and Bebe were with Brady and Colin.

 _"Paul wait a second,"_

Leah sighed in irritation _"Come on you dubs we have to make sure Paul doesn't make a fuss over this,"_ running after Paul with Seth and Jake not far behind her.

 _"Did you check if they cross the border Paul?"_ Embry asked.

 _"Not yet ..."_ Paul began to say growling protectively with his sisters _"The best we can do is follow the scent and hope whoever it was didn't cause any damage,"_ he explained.

 _"Got it,"_ Quil replied.

 _"Paulie … I'm scared…"_ Kylee whimpered at this.

Paul soften his eyes giving his sister a nudge _"Don't worry Kylee you and Bebe will get the hang of it being a wolf and—_ "Jared howled from the east side _"There she is,"_ running after the leech; it was the red headed vampire that was after Bella but, considering Jake and Bella aren't in speaking terms it was keeping him distracted at least.

 _"Stay here and keep your head down,"_ Paul ordered softly to his sisters who nodded their heads.

 _"Kylee,"_

 _"Yeah Bebe,"_

 _"Being a wolf sucks,"_

 _"I agree… but, at least we got Paulie to help us… I wonder how mama is going to feel when we ripped our clothes again,"_ Bebe sighed _"I wonder how the others are doing?"_

 _"Damn she got away into the Cullens turf,"_ Jared sighed in annoyance pinching his nose.

 _"At least now the Cullens can take care of her there's no way we can cross to their land,"_ Embry kicked the floor.

 _"Alright guys that's enough patrolling today,"_ Sam pointed out _"Emily's making us lunch so we should head back to my place to rest up before we patrol tonight,"_ he explained.

 _"Yeah sure,"_ the pack answered.

 _"I'm not going to join you guys for lunch,"_ Leah answered with a yawn.

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I should get ready for work you know that,"_

 _"Oh…I thought today was your day off? And—Emily's making your favorite though Alfredo Pasta,"_

 _"Yeah I know but, my boss called in the last minute and—well I'm not really in a pasta mood Seth.…"_ Leah answered, shifted back to herself changed her clothes quickly and headed back to work _"Later much,"_ she quickly added

Seth blinked his eyes _"Huh I wonder what was that about?"_

Sam and the guys shrugged at this

 _"Who cares more pasta for us,"_ Paul answered.

Seth rolled his eyes _"I'll ask Em to save her a plate I'm sure she won't mind knowing how much food she makes for us,"_

 _"Yeah sure, sure,"_

 _"Paulieeeee,"_ Kylee whined at this.

Paul raced to his sisters in panic _"What is it Kylee?"_ he asked _"Are you hurt?"_

 _"No…"_

 _"Did Bebe get hurt?"_

 _"No…"_

 _"If you two aren't hurt then what's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing… I just I don't eat pasta…"_

 _"What do you mean you don't eat pasta you were just eating pasta just the other day,"_

 _"That wasn't me—that was Bebe,"_

 _"Was not,"_

 _"Was too,"_

 _"Was not,"_

 _"Was too,"_

 _"Was not,"_

 _"Guys stop fighting and if you don't east pasta then what did you call me for?"_

 _"I just going to let you know that papa taking us out to lunch today,"_

Paul grew quiet and pinch his nose in annoyance _"Are you telling me I raced over here just so you can tell me that dad's taking you two for lunch? Is that what I'm hearing?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Well why didn't you say so?"_

 _"How am I supposed to know you're going to freak out Paulie,"_

 _"And just so you're clear I don't eat pasta either. It has a lot of carbs,"_ Bebe huffed _"And besides papa taking us to lunch remember?"_

 _"Are you telling me that I've been freaking out over nothing,"_

 _"Pretty much,"_

Paul sighed _"Wow okay my fault on my part then… come on I'll take you guys home and save you guys a plate in case you get hungry and tell mom and tell dad that I'll be home late,"_ he answered.

 _"Okay,"_ Kylee and Bebe answered as they transformed into their werewolf forms and raced home with Paul not far behind.

"Well come on Paul is going to meet us at my place," Sam pointed out.

Jared and the rest of the pack nodded as they raced back to Sam's and Emily's house.

Emily greeted her fiancée Sam with a kiss "Welcome home you're just in time lunch is ready,"

"Great," Sam greeted her with a kiss "What's for lunch?"

"Pot roast, mash potatoes, mac and cheese, pork ribs, then there's my personal favorite Italian pasta, desserts chocolate cake, lemon pie, apple pie, chocolate s'mores pie," Emily answered.

"Sounds delicious babe," Sam smiled.

Emily looked around the room noticing that Leah her cousin wasn't around "Where's Leah?" she asked.

Sam and the guys shifted uncomfortable looking at Seth who whistled at this "She went to work after patrol,"

"I thought she has a day off today?"

"She does but, apparently, her boss called so she's heading to work right after patrol and told me she wasn't in the mood for pasta today sorry Em," Seth gave an apologize smile.

Emily felt sadden over this despite everything she's trying to get back in Leah's graces but, unfortunately it was too late for the girls to make up "I see…."

"But, you should save her a plate though just in case," Seth quickly added.

Emily perked up "Yes, your right she might get hungry later thanks Seth" she pats Seth on the head and headed to the kitchen to keep herself busy.

"No problem," Seth filling his plate full of food. That was until Jacob cell phone went off that he didn't bother to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake,"

Jake's face expression fell "Bella,"

That left Sam and the pack to immediate get tense. Unfortunately, Bella didn't notice his tone "Are you busy today?"

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows "Yes I'm heading out right now,"

Bella grew quiet "Oh… thought we can hang out today since it's been awhile since we last hung out?"

Jacob poked his tongue and cringe his neck "And how is that my fault you're the one who's been ignoring my calls and texts Bella,"

"I told you I was hanging out with Edward?"

"Every time I asked you to hang out you're busy hanging out with that leech?"

"Jake that's my boyfriend,"

Jake grumbled "Don't remind me. so what? Now you want to hang out all a sudden?"

"Are you really going to ask me that? I told you I been busy?"

"Only because you're been hanging out with that leech?"

"Jake... that's fair you haven't been answering and my texts either," 

"And who's fault is that huh? mine? How is that my fault? You're the one who's was heartbroken over that leech when he broke up with you remember. I was there for you and you were supposed to be one of my best friends but, now—now I don't know what you are… now all sudden you want to hang out. We already said our peace to each other a few weeks ago and I don't' want to hear it again," he exclaimed "And don't come crying to me when he leaves you again because I won't be there to help," he answered and hung up on her by turning off his phone and scowled eating his bread roughly. Everyone in the table watched hesitate not wanting to make things more tense than usual.

"Was that Swan?" Paul swallowed his food before speaking.

Jake slowly nodded at this "Eh yeah… she wanted to hang out…and you know I'm not giving in the satisfaction if she wants to be a leech then so be it," he growled eating his bread.

Rachel snorted leaving Sam and the guys to turn to her raising eyebrows.

"What? I'm not having that slag backstabber two-time toying bitchy, whore slut near my baby brother and that's includes our house! Since she's banned by coming over period?!" Rachel snapped heading outside leaving Paul to blink his eyes scooted his chair back by going after her.

"What's up with her?"

Jake shrugged pinching his nose "She doesn't get along with Bella and neither does Becca—they both protective with me ever since they found out what happen between Bella and I—Rae isn't like the situation I had to hold her and Leah back from killing the girl even Leah is starting to get protective with me which is kind of weird if you ask me," he explained.

"Well can you blame her, the girl been toying and use your feelings to get back at the leech," Embry argued after swallowing his muffin.

"I hate to say it but, he's right Jake, I mean the girl isn't even that pretty I don't see why you would like her in the first place," Quil snorted at this.

Jacob sighed "Yeah I know… I just… I'm trying to move on from it… "he murmured.

"Yeah I know and we'll be here if you want to talk," Embry murmured patting his best friend on the back.

"Hey look its Leah— "Seth answered causing the pack to look through the window to see Leah who arrived to Sam's house full stop greeting Rachel "Didn't she just said that she has work today why isn't she at work?" he asked all confuse causing the pack to shrug "And there goes Paul," he murmured.

"Babe wait up," Paul called after her but, unfortunately Leah came in the right time by driving off to Sam's house.

"Hey Rae you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here,"

Leah smirked "After you darling," she says opening the door which Rachael jumped into the car before Paul can protest.

"Hey I thought you had to go back work?" Paul protested racing after them.

"I do but, my boss had a last-minute family emergency—first I get called from my boss then find out she has to go out to town, making me get ready and wore my uniform for nothing—what a day "Leah pinched her nose in annoyance fixing her outfit which wasn't unnoticed by the guys who raised their eyebrows at her "Since it's my day off she let me off early and apologized in future reference so I called Rae and made plans tonight,"

"And what's with the outfits?" Paul asked raising his eyebrow; despite how they don't get along he felt protective with Leah like a brother would.

"You mean this?" Leah asked gesturing her outfit causing Paul to nod at this. However, Rachel took off her jacket revealing her outfit which was a dress.

"Yes that and is that— "Paul squinted his eyes "Are you wearing lip stick? Since when do you wear lip stick?"

"Uh I always wore lip stick on occasion except today I'm wearing lip gloss it's better than lip stick and I decided to dress up today,"

"Why? You actually look like a girl and is that make up since when do you wear make-up Lee,"

Leah rolled her eyes "Maybe because I am a girl and I wear make-up when it's necessary," she shrugged.

"And where are you guys going if you don't mind me asking?"

"Somewhere,"

"That's not very helpful,"

Leah rubbed her chin "Nah don't feel like it,"

"Oh come on you can tell me,"

Leah sighed in annoyance "Okay fine we're going to a club I have a friend who I met in high school and he owns the place so we can get inside for free and free drinks too,"

"A club?"

"Yep,"

"What club there's no clubs in Forks?"

"Who said anything in Forks. It's all the way in Seattle,"

"SEATTLE?! There's leeches over there,"

"Oh will you relax the place is private there's no way leeches would find this place,"

"What about Rae?"

"What about me?"

"You can't go over to Seattle it's dangerous,"

Rae rolled her eyes "Oh relax Paulie we'll be fine I have Leeleebear, and we also have friends there so it will be fine come on Lee let's go," she announced.

"After you babe," Leah winked causing Rae to giggle.

Paul huffed **"LEAH!?"** he screamed **"GET BACK HERE!"**

"Sorry Paulie I'll see you at home," Rachael blew kisses to her boyfriend when they drove off away leaving Paul standing there like an idiot.

 **"DAMN IT?!"** Paul scowled.

 **"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"** Rachael screamed after her boyfriend to grumble and pout causing Leah to laugh.

"Nice one Rae," Leah laughed as the girls started laughing.

"Awe damn and I wanted some sexy time with Rae," Paul pouted.

"Dude! That's gross I don't need to know that," Jake answered which left Paul startled.

"Gah! Jake don't do that," Paul scowled.

"Not my fault you didn't hear me. What happen back there anyway do you know?" Jake asked.

"Nah Rae already left with Leah going to this club that their friend back in high school owns and it's all the way in Seattle. Do you know how dangerous that is and they don't want us to come," Paul sighed "I know Leah and Rae can take care of herself but, I can't take any chances Jake—you heard what Charlie said there's leeches over there killing innocent people we should protect our imprints and since Rae is mine I must protect her and— "noticing Jake had a blank expression "Never mind. I'll deal with it later more food for me," he announced and walked back to the house.

"Don't even think about hogging all that food Paul," Jake ran after him.

Once Jake and Paul headed back to Sam's house they both told Sam that Leah and Rae left to Seattle. Sam sighed knowing the situation and told them to eat. As soon as they sat down they started to eat. Seth even insisted to save a plate for his sister despite everything Seth is still protective with his older sister.

"Well I still think we should save her a plate of pasta," Seth intervened between the arguments.

"Of course, of course she'll have a plate of pasta as soon as she gets back Seth," Emily nodded in agreement.

"Good," Seth nodded in agreement and ate his lunch.

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—NUMBER 12 GRIMMALD PLACE] …**

Harry and his friends were still asleep so Nymphodora Lupin known as 'Tonks or Dora', Dobby and Kretcher would check with everyone and how they're doing.

"Dobby," Tonks called over the house elf.

"Mistress Tonks called for Dobby," Dobby appeared bowing to his mistress.

"Yes, I was wondering if you can make some breakfast for me I'm starving considering everyone is still in their rooms today," Tonks answered.

"Of course Mistress," Dobby bowed and disappeared in a silent _'pop'_

'Remus please wake up,' Tonks worriedly thought to herself as she looked down on her stomach, she looked at the calendar it was now Tuesday afternoon 'Please, please, please wake up love, I'm bored,' she pouted.

That was until she heard a groan, causing her to perk up hoping it's her husband waking up first. Teddy their son perked up "Papa," he reached his small hands to his dad.

"Dora," his voice was hoarse "Is that you…?"

"Yes it's me love," Tonks murmured "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly— "Remus/Rocco voice changed pausing for a moment "It feels different—my voice is different that's going to get some used too," he explained.

Tonks couldn't help but, sigh "Well, we did decide to change our appearances after all, you're just in time for breakfast?"

"Oh good, how long were we asleep for and did Padfoot wake up yet,"

"Not yet—about 2 days you're the first one to wake up actually "Tonks was cut off by another groan which was her cousin Sirius "Siri is that you?" she asked.

"Tonks— "Sirius/Sid voice changed pausing for a moment "Mooney—is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me Padfoot— "Remus/Rocco sighed then gave a startled scream "Sweet Merlin Padfoot what happen to your hair,"

"What— "Sirius/Sid panicked over his head "My hair what about my hair? Please tell me my hair is still the same?" he pouted.

Remus squinted his eyes until his vision was clear "I didn't realize it until now but, the style of your hair is rather— "he drifted off.

"Rather what?"

"Edgy punk from what I can tell,"

"Really" Sirius perked up "That's what I was going for,"

Tonks pinch her nose in annoyance "Come on get up time for breakfast we have to wait for the others since we're leaving tonight,"

"Right," Sirius and Remus nodded at this "So— "Sirius looked around "What's for breakfast and what time is it?"

"I should say— "Tonks/Natalia looking at the clock "Around 5:45 in the morning so it's still early for everyone to wake up," she murmured.

"Hopefully we'll be able to leave before Albus finds out," Remus murmured.

Tonks and Sirius nodded at this and headed downstairs to the kitchen where the Weasley's family (Arthur, Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George were awake—the only ones who haven't woke up was—Severus, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Draco)

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—LAPUSH HIGH] …**

 **Jake's P.O.V.**

I woke up early to get ready and went to school where I met up with Seth, Jared, and the guys. Leah however, told us that she bumped into Bella like literately; apparently, the leech decided to take Bella out to dinner and it was in the same area. I couldn't help but, roll my eyes when I saw the text messages from Bella asking to hang out. Lately she's been texting calling me 24/7 and it was annoying. The only reason she wants to hang out to make the leech jealous. I was irritated by that.

"Hey Jake,"

"Hey Seth what's up?"

"Not much…" Seth kept moving his left leg repeatedly causing me to raise my eyebrows at the kid.

"You okay?"

"Fine,"

"Seth…"

Seth sighed "Leah's in a foul mood ever since that night—your sister Rae nearly snapped at Bella kept asking for you again,"

I had a blank expression on my face "She what?"

"Yeah that's what I said. I don't think I ever seen Leah that pissed off before. Not only because Bella was practically begging Rae if she can talk to you but, she seemed desperate. After that Leah had to hold back Rae because—from what I been told Rae isn't a big fan of Bella for what she did to you," he murmured.

"Huh…"

"Yeah I know… so what are you going to do?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing,"

"How come?"

"Honestly— "I paused for a moment "I feel like today is going to change things… I don't know why or what? But, today seems different,"

"How can you tell?"

"I just do and you might as well keep a look out today. Something's changing and I don't know if it's a good or bad thing,"

"Should I tell the guys?"

"If the atmosphere keeps changing then yeah I'll point it out to the guys,"

Seth nodded at this "Sure, sure ready for class?"

"Not really,"

Seth sighed "Me either but, Leah insisted that I take extra classes like French, Spanish or something?"

"Why?"

"Something about how it would be good for college points," Seth shrugged.

I put my arm around Seth "Well we shouldn't keep our classes waiting, shall we?" I grinned.

Seth nodded at this as we headed inside to meet the guys.

"Hey Jake, hey Seth what took you guys so long?" Paul asked munching on his apple.

"We took the long way entrance"

Embry and Quil raised their eyebrows at us "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… Seth just told me some news about what happen with Leah and Rae,"

Paul scowled knowing the situation "Swan better watch herself. I swear to— "he stopped for a moment "You know what never mind,"

I blinked my eyes "You okay Paul?"

"Yeah … it's just something Rae mentioned." Paul murmured.

"Oh… and what's that?"

"Don't know yet but, you should ask Leah she should know," Paul pointed out "Speaking of the devil there she goes," he murmured as we saw Leah heading inside the class.

"Hey Lee wait up," Seth called for his sister but, she waved him off causing him to frown "What's up with her?" he asked.

The guys and I just shrugged "Don't have a clue maybe she'll tell us after she talked to Mr. Hawkins Seth," Embry pointed out.

"Maybe… something's up with sis… I'm going to find out what?" Seth murmured determined to find out what's going on with Leah.

That was until Sam walked in leaning against the wall "You can feel it can't you Jake?"

Jake furrowed his eyebrows "I did… but, I always thought it was … part of nature what's up?"

Sam sighed "I don't know—but, apparently, it's affecting Leah she won't tell me what… but, she was shaking— "he pinched his nose in annoyance "It would've been a lot easier if she told me about it…" he murmured.

I grew quiet "Maybe one day you guys will be friends…?" I offered.

"I wish I can agree with you but, the damage is done..." Sam murmured.

"You never know Sam," I replied.

"Maybe… one day…" Sam murmured.

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—NUMBER 12 GRIMMALD PLACE] ….**

"Did you grab everything Severus?" Remus/Rocco asked.

"Yes…" Severus/Toby murmured looking around the group (Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Jayden, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius & Remus with Tonks and Teddy along with the unborn twins in their new identity ready to go wearing a jacket with a hood covering themselves not wanting to reveal themselves yet—which Tonks should be giving birth within 2 ½ months so they had to be extra careful) "You ready to go?"

"You guys ready to go?" Sirius/Sid turned to his godchildren.

"Absolutely," Harry/AJ murmured as she hidden herself under her hood holding Hermione's hand "You ready Mione?"

"Of course," Hermione/Aria nodded in agreement.

"Okay this is what we're going to do—some of us are going to use the brooms which would be my family—Harry, you, Hermione, Blaise, Neville & Jayden will come with me using your brooms—apparating in two- 's with Sirius, Remus, Tonks—and hold Teddy very closely by using the flying car—it's a good thing Arthur fixed the car in case something goes wrong" Severus paused for a moment—which Remus nodded at this—"Arthur you and your family will follow us by apparition except to your destination then Narcissa and Lucius you'll follow with Draco, Luna and—where's Theo? I thought he was coming with us?"

"I'm here—I'm here," Theo/Shayne rushed over to the group with her new identity "Sorry I'm late I didn't think I make it. Oh, and Professor McGonagall told me to give you this letter—there's a slight change of plans. Pansy went with Professor McGonagall in case the headmaster finds out—they had been extra discreet about it too," he explained.

Severus gave a _'hum'_ sound "Did anyone follow you Theo?"

"No we were very careful Professor," Theo murmured.

"Good. Good," Severus/Toby murmured "At least you're here that's all that matters—let's just hope Minerva and Pansy made it to school without getting detective, the last thing we need is Albus finding out there's missing students and missing professors as well," he explained.

"Professor McGonagall told me that she replaced your class Professor including the Defense of the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies," Theo quickly added.

"Of course wouldn't have any other way— "Severus murmured turning to everyone "Well shall we leave then?" he asked.

"You should go first Severus and we'll follow," Remus gestured him to go first.

Severus nodded and apparate first then Harry with Hermione, Jay followed suit with Neville who held Ginny by using their brooms into the clouds then Draco, Theo, Blaise with Luna. Then Arthur came afterwards with his sons Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George then Narcissa with Lucius by apparate in the end. It didn't take very long for everyone to meet in the port key destination where they'll use the port key together since Tonks is currently pregnant Remus had to use the floo network with Tonks or else it would be dangerous for their twin daughters. Teddy was being held by Hermione/Aria his godmother while Harry is his godfather. They arrived in Forks, Washington undetected to their new home. Apparently, it was under the Potter manors that Harry looked up when he was in Gringotts Bank.

"Welcome to our new home," Severus announced opening the door after entering the gate "Come, let's get inside before anyone seems us," he explained everyone murmured in agreement.

"We'll continue with our plan later in the morning since we left quite early," Severus quickly added.

"Agreed," Everyone murmured in agreement.

Harry and Neville shared a room in the right side—Ginny, Luna and Hermione in the left side across from them—then Draco, Theo and Blaise in the other side of the girl's room—Severus would take the master suite bedroom in the far left then Sirius room would be in the far right. Remus, Tonks and their son Teddy would be next to Sirius room down the hall. Arthur and his sons arrived 20 seconds later as they're taking the bottom floor.

"Night all," Bill waved at his family.

"Night Bill," Everyone bid him goodnight as they headed inside their bedrooms. Later that day Hermione/Aria woke up in her bedroom seeing both Ginny and Luna beds were empty she assumed that the girls were up having breakfast. She took her clothes and grabbed her towel to take a quick shower, got ready for the brand-new day. She's going to make the best of it and changes her bossy tone down a bit including the homework and school studies. Of course, she's still the same but, still. Once she reached to the kitchen she greeted both Ginny and Luna who just happened to be awake early.

"Morning Lulu, morning Gin, you're awfully early this morning," Hermione greeted her friends.

"Don't you mean Lori and Gem Mione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed "Well that would be a lot easier but, I'm just so used to calling you guys it would be a bit confusing for poor Teddy?" she murmured.

"Yes, that would be confusing wouldn't it," Luna murmured "What about you call us from our real names inside the house and outside the house our secret identity? Does that work with you guys?"

"Of course," Hermione slapped herself on the forehead "Why didn't I think of that," 

"Well you can't be the only one to be smart Mione," Ginny giggled "Now before I forget did you write the list of what we should do for my wedding,"

"Yes, I did," Hermione grabbed her binder out of her beaded bag "The first thing we need to do is the color theme's? so you wanted cherry red and white, right?"

"Yes, I did," Ginny nodded at this.

"Okay we got that part right—what kind of theme do you want? Like do you want any princess theme or something? Or one of those fancies once upon a time kind of thing? Or what?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip looking through her binder as well "Neville told me I can pick whatever I want as he said that I can have my dream wedding so—I was thinking despite what mum did… the fairy tale isn't my thing but—I couldn't help but, thought about the theme on how it had doves, which is pretty cool I always loved doves. Also, I want to change the fairy tale wedding theme in cherry red and white? Does that work Mione?"

Hermione gave a 'hum' sound looking at the pictures muttered under her breath showing a preview "Cherry red and white in a fairy tale theme, right?"

"Yes?"

"How does it look," Hermione showing the girls the theme of what Ginny and Neville's wedding causing the girls to widen their eyes in surprise "We can have a Northern Nights in the background unless that's too much Gin with crystals on the top unless you want candle light that's fine too and then the doves can come out when you and Neville exit the ceremony it would be perfect don't you think?"

Ginny was in awe "That's—that's actually perfect Mione," she exclaimed hugging her best friend "It's perfect. It's exactly what I wanted. How did you know?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "I have a confession to make it's what I wanted in my wedding to be honest—the northern lights reminded me when Jay and I were little. My parents took us to Alaska where we saw the actually northern lights it was so beautiful and I told my parents I wanted like that and I figured since you're getting married you should have one like that too," she explained.

Ginny soften her eyes "Oh Mione… "she hugged her best friend "Thank you so much are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure," Hermione nodded "So you really like this theme?"

"Yes I do, after what mum did… it ruined everything that I wanted and I needed a different and you fixed it thank you so much Mione,"

"Of course Gin anything for you," Hermione murmured "So since we're done with that part we have to pick out the cake, the flowers, and the caterer?"

"Ahh— "Ginny sighed "I don't like that part but, we have to deal with it—hmm? Do you know anyone who's willing to work with us Mione?"

Hermione grinned "I think I know a few people,"

"Oh? Who?" Luna asked.

"You're looking at her,"

Ginny and Luna widen their eyes "You can cook and bake?"

"Well I can bake a good cake check this out I been working on the recipe for a while," Hermione grinned showing her famous Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie "Try it and it's pie which I knew you two would love"

Ginny and Luna looked at the pie curiously got a spoon and tried a piece widen their eyes in awe.

"Oh my gosh this is delicious," Ginny covered her mouth "What did you call this?"

"Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie?"

"This is really good Mione. Especially the chocolate part it's," Luna replied grabbing another bite in her plate "Unique and good. Brilliant Blaise should try this. It's like you can't get enough of this chocolate," she exclaimed happily.

Hermione giggled "I'm glad you like it guys. I made another dessert too," she exclaimed grabbing another cake from the fridge "This is called Red Velvet with a pinch of chocolate inside,"

"Red velvet huh?" Ginny murmured taking a piece and made a moan "Oh my Merlin this is brilliant Mione you're hired?!" she exclaimed.

Hermione laughed "Thanks for the job Gin?"

"Are you sure you can cook and bake everything before the wedding?"

"Of course I got all the time in the world and I have a few friends who are willing to help trust me," Hermione waved it off.

"Oh my gosh I need another bite of this," Ginny murmured not knowing that Neville her fiancée came down to get some breakfast.

"Morning," Neville murmured kissing his fiancée "What are you guys eating?"

"Oh my god Nev you have to try this it's brilliant," Ginny exclaimed feeding him a piece of cake "It's Red Velvet with a pinch of chocolate Mione made it,"

Neville took a piece from Ginny widen his eyes in awe "This is really good? You made this Mione?"

Hermione nodded at this "Yes, I did. What do you think of it Nev be honest?"

"I love it, it's the right texture of sweetness not too sweet, not to sour. It's perfect are you going to make this for our wedding Mione?"

"Yes,"

"I didn't know you can bake?"

"No one asked me,"

"What's all the hub bub?" Blaise recently joined his family.

"Blaise you have to try this, it's chocolate. Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie," Luna exclaimed feeding her fiancée/boyfriend causing him widen in shock "Mione made it?"

"You made this?" Blaise muffled causing Hermione to nod at after he swallowed "Wow that was brilliant? You made this pie?"

"Yes,"

"Not only your smart but, you can bake brilliants sweets. You have to make this for our wedding Mione," Blaise happily exclaimed.

"I agree," Luna nodded at this.

"I'll be sure to add that to the list," Hermione nodded at this.

Harry, Draco, Theo and everyone else (Fred, George, Jayden, Bill, Charlie, Percy & Fleur) joined recently "Morning?" they greeted everyone.

"Morning," Hermione and everyone beamed at this.

"What got you all hyper early in the morning?" Draco asked.

"Try this," Luna exclaimed feeding Draco causing him to widen his eyes in shock then took a bite "Mione made it, it's chocolate. Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie. Isn't it great no not just great. It's awesome," she exclaimed.

"Chocolate where?" Harry perked up.

Hermione laughed feeding her twin brother "Try it Harry. It's really popular," she replied.

Harry tried the Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie first that his eyes widen in awe "This is awesome—what's this called again?"

"Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie?" Hermione answered.

"I love it, this is my breakfast," Harry perked up.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed "I'm actually making breakfast don't hog all the pie I want to save some for papa and the adults hmm?" she asked.

Harry nodded in agreement getting himself seconds with the rest of the kids "You should make more Mione,"

"Oh I plan on it," Hermione grinned.

"Brilliant," Draco exclaimed.

Theo widen his eyes in awe loving the red velvet cake "Oh my gosh this is great!" he exclaimed "You really made this Mione,"

"Yes,"

"This is really good Mione,"

"Thank you Theo,"

"What time is it anyway?"

"Well it's about— "Harry looked at the clock "About 11:45 in the morning why?"

"Well our first day is the day after tomorrow so we should grab some school supplies since we're going to attend our new school in Friday,"

"What school are we going too Mione?"

Hermione was about to answer but, Severus who recently joined them "Morning all,"

"Morning papa," Hermione and Harry greeted their adopted dad with a hug "Mione made pie,"

"Pie?" Severus raised his eyebrow in surprise "I didn't you know you can bake pie,"

"No one asked me,"

Severus shakes his head "If I didn't know better you probably got your baking skills from your mother she was a brilliant cook and baker," he beamed at this causing Hermione to smile.

"Really? Mum was a cook and baker?"

"Oh yes she loves baking sweets it's one of her favorite things in fact, your mother and your grandmother always bake sweets when she was a child. We grew up together you know,"

"I didn't you grew up with mum?"

Severus sighed "Yes well… it's one of my fond memories as a child—hanging out with your mother was one of my favorite childhood memories… I also knew your aunt Petunia… she was… difficult to—talk too," he murmured.

"You knew aunt Petunia too," Harry gape at him.

"Oh yes… it was… interesting…"

"How?"

"There were a few times your mum and I would play tricks on your aunt during the summers it would give us a laugh," Severus chuckled.

"I wish we knew her…I can't remember her that much," Harry murmured.

Severus soften his eyes "If you want I can tell you stories about your mum in my childhood?"

"Really?"

"Yes, your mum would've so proud of you Harry both of you including Jayden,"

"Someone say my name?" Jayden asked with his hair up causing the twins to blink their eyes "What?"

"Your hair is up big brother," Hermione sighed trying to fix his hair "There all fixed,"

"Thanks little Mimi so what's for break— "Jayden noticed the Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie "Is that what I think it is?"

"Mhmm?"

"Please tell me you made more," Jayden whimpered.

Hermione chuckled revealing another pie causing Jayden to perk "Brilliant. Your absolutely brilliant Mia,"

"Thank you— "Jayden sighed "So what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking of buying some school supplies in town so we can be prepared for school," Hermione offered.

"Great, where should we shop at?" Jayden asked.

Hermione gave a 'hum' sound "I'm sure there's some stores that we can look around with— "she murmured "I think we should go look around in the reservation then the town in Forks though?"

"How come?"

"Because I have a feeling our arrival would be the talk of the town if we stepped into it,"

"Ah, so the reservation then?"

"Yes,"

"Alright how about say an hour we'll go into town and once that's done we can eat outside?" Severus offered.

"Sounds good, I'll go ready," Harry announced.

"Me too,"

"Us too,"

"Might as well get ready too,"

"Which car are we going to use?"

"We can split up? Severus, you can bring the kids with Sirius and Remus with Tonks, Teddy and Arthur can look around the town with his family as well?" Jayden offered.

"Brilliant— "Harry perked up racing upstairs "Lucius, Narcissa you guys can stay with Dray, Luna and Theo in case anyone was to ask,"

"I like that idea," Narcissa replied.

"Great I'm going to get ready now," Harry answered racing upstairs to get ready causing the adults to chuckle.

"Do you ever get used to this Sirius?" Narcissa asked turning to her cousin.

"Pretty much," Sirius chuckled "He needs the break anyway after what we went through," he murmured.

Narcissa squeezed her cousins' hand "Don't you worry Sirius when the times comes Albus will be severe punished for what he did to James and Lily especially the ones who we lost and cared about over the years,"

"I hope so Cissa I really hope so," Sirius murmured "I should get ready as well if we're going to keep up our appearances maybe this weekend we can go to the beach and have a BBQ what do you guys think?"

"That sounds perfect actually we need a family day just us with the kids?" Remus nodded "Especially for Teddy and we can even invite Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's if they want?"

"I like that idea," Severus nodded at this with a rare smile "We should get ready now knowing the kids,"

"Good idea," Remus murmured as he went to get ready with Sirius followed suit while Severus, Lucius and Narcissa.

"What are we going with Albus Severus?" Lucius asked.

Severus sighed "Believe me I'm working on that plan… but, for now we'll keep a low profile until things get really serious… right now I just want the twins to have fun for once instead of fighting for the war and all that,"

"I agree after what we went through," Narcissa murmured "It's a miracle that Harry survived for that long,"

"Yes, yes it does," Severus murmured.

"It's a good thing we left the Wizarding World," Lucius murmured.

"Yes, I wouldn't come pass him though—he has eyes everywhere so we have to extra decreet on who we talk too?"

"I wouldn't worry too much for now let the kids have their fun," Narcissa murmured squeezing her husband's hand.

"I agree," Severus nodded.

A few minutes later everyone got ready. Arthur and his sons were staying in the other side of the house with their own rooms.

"Everyone ready to go?" Arthur announced.

"Yes let's go," Hermione perked.

"Easy there Mimi we have to split up first since it's a lot of us remember?"

"Oh right… I forgot," Hermione murmured looking around "Harry and I will go with papa with Neville and Ginny, Jayden you can come with Fred, George and Percy. Charlie, Bill, and Fleur can go with you guys with Arthur—then Draco, Luna, Theo, Blaise can go with auntie Cissa and uncle Lucius then Sirius and Remus can go with us. Any complains? Great? Let's go," she announced.

"Anyone catch that?" Blaise murmured racing after his sister.

"Mione and I will go with papa, with you and Nev," Harry quickly added.

"What about Draco and the others?"

"Draco will be with Luna, Theo and his parents,"

"And what about the rest of the Weasley's?"

"They'll be following us,"

"Got it,"

"Any questions?"

"Nope,"

"Perfect let's go Mione,"

"Don't you mean Aria?"

"Oh right," Harry murmured "Need to get use that,"

"Hmm not the only one,"

Hermione drove since she's the only one in her group that can drive—by using her KIA SOUL Minivan which was purple looking around town "Oh look maybe that has all the school supplies? Looks decent enough,"

"Great," Harry exclaimed "Let's go,"

Everyone parked their cars; Hermione first then Theo next since Hermione taught him how to drive then Bill took over for his family.

"So I was thinking we should split up on what we need for our school supplies and we can go from there?" Harry offered.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **Whoooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I know it's a lot different but, I figured I owe you guys by updating two new chapters with a few twists ^_^**


End file.
